The Good News
by raysweetie
Summary: Gabrielle and Joxer have annoncement to make.
1. Chapter 1

"The Good News"

by Susan Owens and Sandy Fiebranz

Copyright 2002-3

Rating: PG

Author's notes: Sequel to "To the Happy Couple"

Part One

Gabrielle sighed as she sat on Sugar while Joxer carefully and slowly led the

horse. "Joxer, please, can we move a little faster? By the time we get to

Amphipolis, the baby will already be born, grown up, and on his own!"

Joxer stopped Sugar and turned around to look at Gabrielle. "I've told you

before, Gabrielle. I'm taking my time so nothing happens to you and the baby."

"I know Joxer, and I think you're so sweet to do this, but I'm really getting

sick and tired of going so slow! I think I saw a snail pass by us - and it was

the same one. Twice, Joxer, twice!"

Joxer laughed. "Oh Gabrielle, now you're just being silly! We aren't going that

slow!"

Gabrielle's lips narrowed. "Joxer, either get up here with me so we can move

faster or I will leave without you!"

Joxer looked into Gabrielle's eyes and studied them. Knowing Gabrielle the way

he did, he quickly mounted Sugar. He yelled in surprise as Gabrielle made Sugar

go into a gallop towards Xena's home village.

"No! No! No! That's not right, Carmen! You have to feel the music. We've been

over this again and again. Why won't you listen to me?"

"Oh Jacey Poo, it's so hard! Besides, I can't work with that child staring at

me. Please send her away!"

Jacey Poo? Arose stood up, eyes blazing with fury. "Child! I'll show you who's a

child, you spoiled little witch!"

Carmen turned to Jace. "Did you hear what that child called me? Jacey Poo, do

something about her!" she whined, batting her eyelashes at him.

Jace looked at Arose then turned back to Carmen. "I think I will do something.

Carmen, get your stuff and leave here!"

"What?"

"You heard me! I won't put up with your prima-donna attitude any longer! Now,

get out! And nobody calls me Jacey Poo unless I say so!"

Carmen stared at everyone. "You'll all be sorry when this show hits rock bottom!

I was your star!" Carmen walked away in a huff.

Jace then turned to Arose. "Arose, you've been watching her every day and I've

seen you practice. You know the dance very well. You just need to work with a

partner." Jace looked around and saw Ricky. "Ricky, come over here please. I

want you to practice the La Blamba with Arose." Ricky smiled and ran over to

them. He gave Arose a big smile and she shyly smiled back. Jace smiled too. He

liked Ricky and Arose together. "All right, people! Let's get back to work.

We've got a show to put on."

"Joxer, look! Just down over this hill is Amphipolis!" Gabrielle yelled

excitedly.

"Yeah, maybe I should get off and lead us down. We don't want you to...

AAAHHH! Gabrielle! Slow down, Gabrielle! Please!" Gabrielle paid no

attention. Instead, she spurred Sugar on so that they were going faster and

faster down the hill. Joxer was holding on for dear life. Inside the inn, Xena,

Eve, and Cyrene heard Joxer's frantic cries and ran out to see Gabrielle and

Joxer riding in fast. Gabrielle made Sugar come to a quick halt, leapt off the

mare and ran into her best friend's arms.

"Oh Xena, I missed you so much! I've got wonderful news to tell you!"

Xena laughed and hugged her friend. "I missed you too, Gabrielle. So, what's

your wonderful news?"

"Let's go inside and then I'll tell you."

"Abby! Abby! Oxer! Oxer! Miss you!" Eve cried out, holding out her arms to be

picked up. "Oxer look green, Abby!"

Gabrielle laughed as she picked up Eve and gave her a big kiss. "I missed you

too, sweetie!" She whirled her around and put her back down on the ground.

"Hey, you can't tell everyone without me. It's my good news, too," Joxer

mumbled.

Gabrielle went over to Joxer, who was still sitting on Sugar. "Come on, Joxer.

We'll tell them together. Are you sure you're okay? Evie's right. You do look a

little green. I shouldn't have ridden so fast."

"'M okay," Joxer swallowed hard and waited for a few minutes to clear his head

then slowly got off Sugar. "Hey Gabrielle, if we have a girl, I've got a great

name for her - Irene! It means peace."

Gabrielle turned to him. "Joxer!"

Joxer realized what he had said and felt terrible. "Oh Gabrielle, I'm sorry! I

wasn't thinking."

Gabrielle smiled sweetly at him as Eve clamored for Joxer to pick her up. "It's

okay Joxer, and I like the name Irene."

"You're going to have a baby? Oh Gabrielle, Joxer! That's wonderful. I'll bet

Jace and Arose will be so happy for the two of you."

Joxer looked at Xena, eyes lighting up as Eve kissed him loudly on the cheek.

"Jace and Arose are here?"

"Yeah. They have at least two more shows to do."

Joxer nodded and smiled as he put Eve down. "Great! Where are they...?"

Jace came bounding out the door, Arose right behind him. "Little brother! It's

so good to see you!" he pulled Joxer into a huge embrace, almost choking Joxer

in his enthusiasm.

"Oof! G-g-ood to see you too - and stop calling me that!" Joxer gasped as Jace

finally loosened his grip and allowed Arose to come over and hug him. "Hi,

Arose. You look wonderful!"

"Thanks, little brother," Arose giggled as Joxer made a face at her. "I thought

I heard Xena saying something about a baby?" she asked curiously.

Gabrielle approached Joxer and put her arms around his waist. "Yes. We're going

to have a baby," she said, looking up at her husband with a huge smile. Joxer

kissed her happily and nodded in confirmation.

"A baby? You're going to have a baby? Oh my! I-I-I-I'm gonna be an uncle!" Jace

babbled and immediately burst into tears. "Oh, I'm so happy!" he shouted, gently

dabbing his cheeks with a handkerchief before both he and Arose gave the couple

a huge bear hug.

"Okay, you two! You're going to squish them to death..." Cyrene said, laughing

as she turned to her daughter. "Are they always like that?"

"Yep," Xena confirmed with a nod. She was about to say something else when a

series of pink hearts and gold sparkles appeared in the middle of the courtyard,

accompanied by the scent of roses and trumpets playing a triumphant march. "I

think that things are going to get pretty interesting in just a moment, Mom."

"I think you're right," Cyrene nodded. "Not that it's ever a dull moment when

you come to visit," she added in with a wink.

"Gee, thanks a lot, Mom!"

Jace watched as the Goddess of Love appeared from the sparkles and hearts. "Now

that's the way to make an entrance!" he exclaimed softly, delicately dabbing his

cheeks and sniffling. "I wonder if she'd..."

"Jace!" Arose hissed in Jace's ear and poked him on the arm. "That's the Goddess

of Love, not a showgirl!"

"I know, but I can dream, can't I?" Jace whispered back.

Arose rolled her eyes. "Oh, brother!"

"Studmuffin!" Aphrodite exclaimed and squealed, tossing her blonde curls back.

"Good to see you and the Bardly One!" She turned to Xena before Joxer and

Gabrielle could answer and chuckled. "How's it going, O Warrior Chick?"

"I'm just fine, Aphrodite," Xena replied dryly. "What do we owe the, uh,

pleasure of your company?"

"'Dite!" Eve screeched, giggling.

"Hiya cutie!" the Goddess giggled and waved at Eve before turning to Jace and

Arose. "Hey, you two! I see the entertainment business has been treating you

well."

"Uh, Aphrodite..." Gabrielle cleared her throat.

"Yeah, Blondie? So, how's it shaking?"

Gabrielle and Xena exchanged glances and rolled their eyes. "As nice as it is to

see you and all that..."

"Oh! You want to know why I'm here..."

"That would be nice to know," Xena broke in, eyebrows rising.

"Hey, didn't your mother like teach you any manners?" Cyrene cleared her throat

and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at the Goddess.

"Okay, you taught - it just didn't take. Sheesh!" Aphrodite turned back in the puzzled couple's

direction. "It's nothing special - the world as we know it isn't coming to an

end and all that! I just wanted to give my very special props to you and my boy

Joxer on your new arrivals-to be, you busy little beavers!" Aphrodite winked

cheekily. "And I do mean busy! Whew!" She fanned her face with her hand.

Joxer covered his face with his hands, blushing furiously as Gabrielle groaned,

embarrassed. Xena snickered while Cyrene, Jace and Arose stared at the Goddess

in astonishment. "Oh gods...", Joxer mumbled. Then, Aphrodite's earlier words

sunk in and he raised his head, eyebrows drawing together in puzzlement. "Wait a

second! What do you mean, 'arrivals-to-be'?" he asked.

"Like duh, Studmuffin! The warrior bard's got two buns in the oven, you sly dog

you!" Aphrodite giggled, poking Joxer gently in the ribs. "Catch you later,

peeps!" She snapped her fingers and disappeared in a burst of pink and gold

sparkles. Nobody said anything for a minute, stunned by the goddess' revelation.

Gabrielle put her hand over her still rock-hard stomach. "Twins," she said

softly, a smile on her face. "Oh, Jox... Joxer!" Her eyes widened as Joxer's

eyes rolled up and he fell forward in a dead faint, Jace managing to catch him

just before he crashed to the ground in a heap. "Thanks, Jace!" she knelt down

next to her husband, gently patting his cheek. "Could I have some water,

please?" Cyrene nodded and went inside the tavern.

"Well, he took that extremely well. Better than I expected he would," Xena said

with a smirk. "Congratulations, Gabrielle."

"Uh thanks, Xena." Gabrielle continued patting Joxer's cheek. "Joxer, wake up!"

"Does he always do that when he hears really good news?" Arose asked curiously.

"Yes!" Xena, Gabrielle and Jace chorused.

"Oh."

Eve started to giggle as she gazed down at the dead-to-the-world warrior

wannabe. "Mommy, Oxer go boom again!" she screeched.

Xena picked up her daughter and kissed her. "Yes, Evie. Joxer went boom again."

On the ground, Joxer's eyes fluttered open and he groaned softly. "Whazit..

What happened?"

"You fainted," Arose explained helpfully as Gabrielle helped him rise to a

sitting position and gave him the mug of cool water for him to drink.

Joxer slowly drank the water, trying to remember why he fainted. "Did Aphrodite

say we're going to have twins?" Gabrielle nodded. Joxer felt his head spin

again, but this time he didn't faint. He looked up at Gabrielle, dark brown eyes

wide. "Twins?"

"Yes, sweetheart. Twins."

"Yahoo! Twins! Yes, yes, yes!" Joxer dropped the mug then suddenly got up and

did a crazy dance.

Eve giggled in delight, "Oxer, dance! Dance!" she cried. Joxer picked her up and

danced, whirling around in a circle as Eve screamed happily. Jace and Arose

joined him as Xena, Cyrene, and Gabrielle looked on in amusement.

"Well, I'd say Joxer is more than happy. Wouldn't you, Gabrielle?" Xena began

laughing.

"Uh huh," Gabrielle agreed with a grin as she cupped her hands to shout over

Jace's, Arose's, Joxer's and Eve's lively celebration. "Joxer! If we have a boy

and a girl I want the boy to be named Darien after my cousin from Corinth!"

"You've got it, Gabrielle! Irene and Darien The Mighty! Oh yeah!" Joxer brought

Gabrielle to his side with his free arm and kissed her strongly. "I love you."

"I love you too!" Gabrielle giggled and found that she was dancing with him too.

"What if it's two boys or two girls?" Cyrene asked, shaking her head and

laughing as she watched the group celebrating.

"I don't think they'll care, Mom. They'll figure something out," Xena replied,

putting her arm around her mother's shoulder and smiling. All was right with the

world.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Days passed into weeks and weeks passed into months. Joxer noticed a strange

change coming over Gabrielle. She seemed almost different at times. In one

minute, she loved him and the next minute she'd be attacking him like a rabid

dog. Today was the latter.

"Joxer! Why can't you do anything right? Do I have to

do everything? Gods! Why did I ever marry you?" she snarled.

Joxer looked at her and he didn't know what to say. Xena had told him she would

go through this and he remembered Xena's mood swings while she was pregnant with

Eve, but he just didn't know what to say to Gabrielle. So, he tried to be

helpful instead.

"Joxer, give me that! Get out! Go watch Arose and Ricky! Just

get out!" Joxer nodded and hurried from the tavern.

Jace stood up and walked around Arose and Ricky. "No! No! No! Ricky, you've got

to wait for the right time and you, Arose, have got to get it together!"

"Oh Jace, we are together," Arose giggled and Ricky turned a shade of red.

Jace's eyebrows rose. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. Really."

"Oh Arose, I am so happy for you! Give your brother a hug!"

Arose laughed as she hugged Jace. She stopped laughing when she saw Joxer coming

towards them. She saw that he looked out of sorts. "Hold on, Jace. Looks like

Joxer needs us."

Jace hurried over to Joxer with Arose right behind him. "Joxer?"

"Hi, Jace. Hi, Arose. So what's up?"

Arose stared at him carefully. "Well, by the look on your face, it sure isn't

you. Is Gabrielle in one of her moods again?"

Joxer sighed. "Yeah. I don't know how much longer I can deal with it."

Jace placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Joxer, this will pass.

Gabrielle will be fine."

"Great, but what about me?"

"Joxer, you sound like she's going to kill you!" Jace exclaimed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to sound that way. It's just that..."

"Joxer! Oh Joxer! Please don't leave me! I'm so sorry, Pookie!" Joxer turned

around just in time to catch his wife as she fell into his arms crying

hysterically. "Oh Joxer, I've been such a monster to you! I'm so sorry! Please

come home with me! Please don't leave me!" Joxer smiled softly as he wiped her

tears away with the back of his hand. Gabrielle's eyes widened then narrowed

suspiciously. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Gabrielle, let's go home and I'll give you one of my famous back rubs," Joxer

said.

Gabrielle leaned against him sighing, "Oh, that sounds so wonderful! You are so

good to me, Joxer."

Joxer looked at his siblings, shrugged his shoulders, smiled and put his arm

around Gabrielle's waist. Together, they walked inside the tavern.

Jace turned to Arose and Ricky. "So, when are you going to tell Joxer about the

two of you?"

Arose sighed. "When I feel the time is right - maybe after the twins are born.

He's got enough things to deal with right now."

Jace nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan."

Cyrene came into the main room with a tray of glasses getting ready to wash

them. Eve was following her carrying one small mug. Xena smiled at them. "Hey

pumpkin, are you helping Grandma?"

Eve looked up at her mother and giggled. "I help Grandma!"

"Yes you are, sweetie." Xena smiled as Joxer and Gabrielle walked in. "I see you

found him."

"Yes - and he still loves me." Gabrielle hugged Joxer tightly to her.

Xena's eyebrows rose in amusement as Joxer's eyes almost bugged from his head at

his wife's enthusiastic embrace. "Didn't I say he would and aren't I always

right?" she asked smugly.

"Uh huh. Boy, am I hungry! Pookie, could you please get me some chocolates?"

"Gabrielle, honey, you know that they're hard to find around here."

"Please, Pookie? I'll just die if I don't get some chocolate," Gabrielle's eyes

began to fill with tears and her bottom lip trembled.

"Okay, okay. I'll get you some chocolate. I think I know where to get some,"

Joxer said in a soothing voice. He kissed Gabrielle gently on the cheek and

smiled. "I'll be back soon," he promised.

Joxer started to leave when Xena pulled him aside. "Joxer, if you're thinking

about getting the chocolate where I think you are, please don't take them! Ask

her."

"Xena, I'm not a thief!" Joxer whispered angrily.

Xena sighed and loosened her grip on his white tunic. "I never said you were,

Joxer, but sometimes desperate men do desperate things. Promise me you'll ask

her."

Joxer rolled his eyes. "Okay! I promise."

Xena smiled. "Good boy." She looked down when she felt a tug on her skirt. "What

is it, Evie?"

"Mommy, go with Joxer?" Eve asked.

"No, Eve. You're staying with Grandma and me, okay? You can help us take care of

Gabrielle while Joxer's gone."

"Okay!" Eve giggled.

Joxer rode into town on Sugar and searched everywhere for some chocolate. But

each place he went to, he was told they had no chocolate. Joxer began to feel

sick in his stomach. Gabrielle would be upset if she didn't get her chocolate -

very upset. He remembered what had happened last week when she got upset and he

shuddered. He and Xena were still repairing the damage she made in Cyrene's

pantry when she couldn't find something she wanted.

Joxer wasn't sure what to do until he realized that there was only thing he

could do. He hoped that Aphrodite would give him some chocolate if she had any -

and if he groveled sufficiently enough for her, he thought to himself with a

soft groan. So, he rode out to a nearby meadow where he found some beautiful

flowers. After picking her a huge bouquet, he re-mounted Sugar and headed to

Aphrodite's temple.

Joxer entered Aphrodite's temple and saw a huge bowl of chocolates left on the

altar as an offering to the Goddess. "Aphrodite!" he called, his voice echoing

in the empty temple as he knelt down to place his offering next to the bowl.

"Aphrodite?" He called her name several times, but there was no answer. Joxer

moaned, "Oh, great! Now what do I do?"

Joxer stared at the chocolate longingly, thinking to himself. Maybe she won't

miss a small piece. After all, it's for Gabrielle. He stood before the altar,

wondering what he should do. He knew that even thinking about stealing was wrong

- and stealing from a God or Goddess was even worse. I can't do it - and I can't

go back to Gabrielle empty-handed! What am I gonna do? He sat down on the altar

stairs and covered his face with his hands.

Suddenly, a shower of golden

sparkles and pink flowers rained about him. Joxer looked up just in time to see

Aphrodite appear before him with her hands on her hips and scowling at him.

"Hi Aphrodite," Joxer mumbled, his eyes dropping to the floor.

The Goddess tapped her slippered foot on the floor. "Studmuffin, I am way

disappointed with you! How could you even think of taking the goods? You so know

better than that!" she scolded.

Joxer sighed, looking absolutely miserable. "I know, Aphrodite, and I'm sorry!

It's just that..."

"Just what? Spill!" the Goddess demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's just that Gabrielle's been having these awful mood swings! One minute,

she's perfectly fine and the next minute, she's crazy. Then she gets these weird

cravings. Last week, it was cherries and sour pickles, but it had to be this

type of cherry and that type of pickle - and you can only buy it from this

stand! So far this week, it's been sardines and now it's chocolate! I remember

when Xena was pregnant with Eve and I knew that Gabrielle would get like this,

but I just don't know what to do! I try to help her feel better and everything

goes wrong," Joxer confessed, the words coming fast and furious from his lips.

"I can't go home empty-handed because I'm afraid of what she'll do - and I don't

want to disappoint Gabrielle either. I love her too much." He slumped down in

his seat. "And you know, there's something else that's bothering me. I can't

stop thinking that Arose is hiding something from me. I don't know why, but I

just do." Aphrodite said nothing and he hung his head as he rose to his feet.

"I'm sorry. I'll think of something else to give Gabrielle."

Joxer started to go down the stairs when Aphrodite held up her hand. "Hold it!

Just a minute, Studmuffin! Park that bodacious butt of yours on those stairs.

You're not going anywhere until I say so!" Joxer yelped in surprise when he felt

something push him back down on the stone steps and he yelped again as his

backside landed on the stairs with a loud thump. The Goddess snapped her fingers

and reappeared next to him. She daintily crossed her legs and stared at him for

a minute before shaking her head. "You're really miserable, huh?" she asked

softly.

"Yeah. I just feel so bad that I can't help her feel better. This is supposed to

be one of the happiest times of our lives and I feel like all I do is screw

everything up," Joxer replied, running his fingers through his hair.

"Sweet cheeks, it's called hormone overdrive. There's not too much you can do

about it," Aphrodite told him. "Believe me, Miss Bard appreciates what you're

doing, even if she doesn't always show it."

"You think so?" Joxer asked, his face brightening a little.

"Studmuffin, I like know so! Hello, Goddess of Love sitting next to you!"

Aphrodite exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "Listen, since I don't want to see you

turned into Joxer-Kebabs 'cuz I like you and all that, I'll help you out by

giving you a bit of the good stuff sitting in the bowl."

Joxer's beautiful, goofy grin emerged. "Thank you! Thank..." The smile

disappeared and his eyes grew wary. "What's the catch?"

Aphrodite giggled and tossed her blonde curls back. "Well, you didn't think I'd

let you get off scot-free for thinking those totally grody thoughts, did you?"

Joxer shook his head fiercely and screwed his eyes shut. "Go ahead. Give me your

best shot," he mumbled. "I deserve it."

"Whoa! Martyr complex much?" the Goddess exclaimed as she rose to her feet and

stood in front of him. "Sheesh! Give me a little bit of credit, huh? It's not

like you actually did the dirty deed!" she whined, stamping her foot on the

ground.

Joxer cautiously opened one eye and looked up at Aphrodite. "So, what are going

to do to me?"

"Just you wait!" Aphrodite exclaimed and snapped her fingers. The next thing

Joxer knew, he found he was sitting on a small stool in a large room, decorated

in different shades of pink. He gulped nervously as he took in the new

surroundings. Aphrodite stood in front of him and crinkled her nose appealingly.

"Studmuffin, it's not what I'm going to do to you! It's what you're going to do

for me," she giggled.

Joxer's jaw dropped open and the Goddess rolled her eyes. "Puh-leeze! Not like

that, you goofball!" She snapped her fingers and a small table that contained

lotions, towels, strangely shaped bottles filled with what looked like brightly

colored paint, small files, two very oddly shaped items that had curves cut into

them and clippers appeared at Joxer's right side. She snapped her fingers again

and a footbath filled with warm water and bubbles appeared between the two of

them.

"This is one Goddess who likes to be pampered, Studmuffin," Aphrodite said as

she sat down, kicked her slippers away and placed her feet on his knees,

wiggling her toes. She watched in silent amusement when Joxer's nostrils

suddenly flared out at what he thought was the not-so Goddess-like 'stench' of

her feet. Sorry Joxie babe, but you have to learn your lesson. To Joxer's

credit, he quickly covered his gagging with a coughing fit. She then slid her

feet into the footbath. "And one of the best ways to do that is with a

pedicure!"

An hour later, Joxer had washed (only gagging slightly), dried and massaged the

Goddess of Love's feet with rose-scented lotion. He then clipped, filed and

painted her toenails in a shocking hot pink shade. This proved a bit difficult

at first, as Joxer managed to get more polish on Aphrodite's toes than toenails

before he figured out how to work the small paintbrush.

"You know, Studmuffin, you actually didn't do a bad job!" she exclaimed in surprise, admiring Joxer's

handiwork when he finished applying a clear coat of polish. "If you weren't

already taken, I'd keep you for myself. You give a totally awesome foot rub!"

She giggled as Joxer's face turned beet-red.

Aphrodite snapped her fingers and the two of them stood in the altar room.

"Okay, let me get you some chocolate for the Terminally Hormonal One," she said.

A small pink pouch appeared in her hand and she leaned over to place some

chocolates in the bag. Making sure that Joxer couldn't see what she was doing,

she pointed a finger at the bowl and a gentle spray of golden sparkles rained

over the candy. Maybe this will calm the savage beast down. Poor Studmuffin. He

looks like he's been run through the mill. She stifled a giggle, placed some

chocolate in the pouch and closed it tight. She turned around and rewarded Joxer

with a gorgeous grin. "Here you go!"

"Thank you so much, Aphrodite!" Joxer exclaimed gratefully.

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever! Now scoot before she decides that you've abandoned her

and comes looking for you with her sharp pointy knives!" Aphrodite waved her

arms at him, shooing him away.

Joxer gulped, nodded, and quickly left the temple, thanking her profusely as he exited.

She placed her hands on her hips

and shook her head, sighing as she heard him ride away. "Well, let's see what

you brought me. You always come with nice stuff - and no fish!" she said,

wrinkling her nose at the offerings left earlier in the day. She turned around

and picked up the huge bouquet of flowers Joxer had picked for her earlier.

"Cool! Nice color choices," she said in approval before delicately sniffing the

bouquet. "Mmmm! Yummy!" she cried, squealing with delight. She snapped her

fingers and left the temple in a rain of red rose petals. The bowl of chocolate

accompanied her exit.

"Where is he?" Gabrielle yelled at the top of her lungs and then began crying in

earnest. Cyrene and Xena exchanged glances and rolled their eyes.

"Mommy, Gabby sad?" Eve asked.

"No. She's tired, sweetie," Xena reassured Eve softly. She turned around when

she heard hurried footsteps heading towards the tavern and breathed a sigh of

relief when she saw Joxer enter, carrying a small pink pouch.

She stormed over

to him, blue eyes flashing. "Where in Hades have you been? She's been like this

for the last half-hour!" she hissed under her breath. She noticed the small pink

pouch and her face turned to stone. "Joxer..." she began, a warning note in her

voice.

"I didn't steal it, Xena! Aphrodite gave it to me. I just had to do a favor for

her first!" Joxer replied in a harsh whisper. And what a favor it was. Phew! he

thought silently, wrinkling his nose at the memory. It could have been worse,

though.

Xena's face softened and then turned anxious. "All right! Now go over there and

give her that chocolate before she decides to tear up something else in here!"

she whispered, clapping his back and propelling him forward a couple of steps.

Joxer walked over to Gabrielle with a worried look on his face. "Gabrielle? Are

you all right?"

Gabrielle looked up to see Joxer gazing down at her and holding a small pink

pouch in his hand. "Where have you been?" she sniffed, wiping her cheeks.

"I got you the chocolate you asked for, honey," Joxer replied softly. "See?" He

opened the pouch and the delicious scent drifted towards her nose.

Gabrielle's eyes widened in delight and she snatched the bag from him. "I love

you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She reached up and kissed him before she

stuck her hand in the bag and popped a piece in her mouth. She closed her eyes

and sighed ecstatically as the chocolate melted in her mouth. "Oh, this is

wonderful!" she murmured.

"Another disaster diverted," Cyrene mumbled, sighing in relief. "I don't know

how much more this poor tavern can take."

"Or Joxer," Xena nodded in agreement, watching Gabrielle eat.

Cyrene laughed. "Well, I have to see about supper." Xena nodded as her mother

went out back into the kitchen area.

Joxer watched anxiously as Gabrielle slowly ate the chocolate, savoring the

taste in her mouth. He noticed that she was calming down as she kept eating -

like all was well with the world - until she jumped in surprise. "Gabrielle, are

you all right?" he asked with a worried note in his voice.

Gabrielle smiled widely at her husband. "Joxer, come here please." She patted

the place beside her and Joxer sat down. Gabrielle took his hand and placed it

on her stomach. "Do you feel that, Joxer?"

Joxer felt a movement underneath Gabrielle's just beginning to bulge tummy and

his eyes widened in surprise and then in wonder. "Yeah, I do feel it. One of the

babies is moving. Oh Gabrielle!" he whispered.

Gabrielle laughed. "Yes he is."

Joxer smiled at that. "It could be Irene moving, you know," he laughed when he

felt another kick underneath his hand.

"Yeah, but I bet Darien is more restless." She stopped and ate another piece of

the chocolate. "Joxer, would you like a piece?"

"No thanks, Gabrielle. I break out in hives, remember?"

"I'm sorry, Joxer! I forgot." Gabrielle turned around and smiled at Eve. "Hey

Evie, would you like a piece?"

Eve looked up at her mother. "May I have a piece, Mommy?"

Xena thought for a moment. Her instincts told her that Aphrodite somehow managed

to put a spell on the chocolate. "No, Eve. It's almost time for supper, and I

don't want you to spoil your appetite."

"Aw, Xena! One little bit won't hurt her. I want to share my chocolate with the

whole world and Joxer's allergic. Just a tiny piece?" Gabrielle pleaded.

Xena was about to say no again until a soft wind blew from the window. "Don't

worry about the kiddo eating a piece, Xena. The tranquility mojo I worked only

affects Miss Bard," Aphrodite's voice echoed in her ear. Xena's left eyebrow

rose. "I'm not kidding! All of you deserve a bit of a break, don't you think?"

The voice took on a distinctively petulant tone.

Xena's lips curled up slightly. "All right, one piece," she relented.

"Radical!" Aphrodite giggled and then Xena no longer felt the Goddess' presence.

Gabrielle's face lit up. "Oh, great! Here, Eve. This is so delicious!"

Eve thanked Gabrielle, took a small piece and placed it in her mouth. "Mmmmm...

Good. Thank you, Gabby."

"You're welcome, Evie."

Xena looked at the happy couple. "Hey so you two have the names already picked

out, huh?"

They both turned in Xena's direction. "Yes," replied Joxer. "Irene and Darien."

"They are fine names but what if you have two boys or two girls?"

Gabrielle stared at Joxer. "Joxer, I never thought of that! We need more names!"

Joxer nodded. "Okay, but what?"

Xena shook her head. " Come on, Joxer! You've got to know more names."

Gabrielle's eyes lit up. "Xena, can you give us a name?"

"Well... Hmm, let me think. How about Zoe for a girl and Andreaus for a boy?"

Xena suggested.

Joxer and Gabrielle smiled. "I like that, Xena. What do you think, Joxer?"

"They are fine names. So, if they're both boys Darien and Andreaus."

"And," finished Gabrielle, "if they are girls Irene and Zoe."

Xena smiled in agreement. "They are all fine names."

Cyrene came from the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel. "Supper's ready. I

hope you're all good and hungry!"

Gabrielle bolted to her feet. "Are you kidding? I'm starving!" She grabbed

Joxer's hand and pulled him up. "Come on, Joxer. Hurry up! I'm eating for three

now."

As Gabrielle and Joxer went into the dining room, Xena looked at Cyrene. "Did

you make enough?"

Cyrene thought for a moment before she answered. "Gods, I think I did!"

"Let's hope you did, Mom. I don't think you want a repeat performance of last

week."

"Xena, maybe we should confiscate her sais until after the twins are born,"

Cyrene murmured as they walked into the dining room.

"The question is: how do we get them away without her completely going berserk?"

Xena replied.

Cyrene sighed and shook her head. "Was I this bad when I was

pregnant with Eve?" She saw the look on her mother's face. "Never mind. Forget

that I even asked that!"

Gabrielle looked around the table, frowning. She kept pushing plates of food

away. Joxer watched her. Now what was wrong? he wondered, starting to bite his

nails.

"Gabrielle, are you looking for something in particular?" Cyrene asked.

"Yes! Cyrene, where's the raw eel I asked for?"

"I knew I forgot to put something on the table! I'll be right back!" Cyrene

hurried into the kitchen and came back with a bowl filled with raw eels and

placed it down before the ravenous bard.

"Great! Thanks!" Gabrielle smiled, licked her lips in anticipation, took an eel

from the bowl and began eating. "Mmph! Delicious!" she mumbled between bites.

Joxer looked at her eating the eel and he swallowed hard, biting down on his

lower lip as his stomach began churning. That smells TERRIBLE! he thought to

himself. Like... Aphrodite's feet... Oh Gods!

Gabrielle took another eel and bit in, not noticing her husband's increasing

discomfort as she continued eating. "Oh, this is wonderful! I can't tell you the

last time I've had eel that tastes so great!" She finished it and took a third

one from the bowl. She turned in Joxer's direction and put it directly

underneath his nose. "Want a bite, sweetheart?" she asked.

Suddenly Joxer put his hand to his mouth and ran outside, making a gagging noise

as he left the dining room. Gabrielle stared as he left with a puzzled look on

her face. "What's the matter with him?"

"I think Joxer was feeling a little green around the gills, Gabrielle," Xena

replied dryly.

"Oh. Okay." Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders and continued her feast. Xena and

Cyrene exchanged glances and sighed. It was going to be a long five months.

Joxer shuddered and wiped his mouth with a handkerchief he had in his pocket

once he was sure that his stomach was completely empty and the dry heaves had

finally stopped. He panted to catch his breath and he heard voices from not too

far away. He realized that it was Jace, Arose, and Ricky. Joxer slowly looked up

from where he was crouched behind a large bush and saw Ricky and Arose laughing

and holding hands. He wondered at this.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Joxer watched as Jace, Arose and Ricky approached. He slowly stood up and walked

over to Ricky. "We need to talk. Please come with me."

Arose started to say something, but Ricky shook his head. "No, Arose. I'll talk

with your brother."

Arose turned and looked at Jace, who smiled. "Come on, let's go eat. I'm sure it

will be fine."

Arose frowned. "I think I should be here."

Joxer looked at her and placed his hand on her chin, lifting it up to gaze into

her eyes. "I just want to talk with him, no more, and if you want to listen you

can, but only listen."

"Joxer, I'm older than..."

"No, Arose. You're only sixteen and that's not older." He said nothing else but

kissed her gently on her forehead before he turned to Ricky. "Okay. Let's go

talk." Arose nodded and moved away to stand by Jace, knowing she had to trust

her brother about this.

They were about to leave when Gabrielle came out. "Joxer, where're you going?"

"I need to talk to Ricky here. Want to join us?"

Gabrielle thought for a moment then shook her head. "No. I'm a little tired

right now so I'm going to lie down for a while. Joxer, please don't be too

late." She covered a yawn with the back of her hand.

Joxer walked over and gave Gabrielle a kiss. "I won't be. I promise."

Gabrielle returned the kiss and then went back inside. Arose watched as Joxer

and Ricky disappeared around the corner. She looked up at Jace. "I wonder what

he's going to say to him?"

Jace placed his arm around her. "Whatever he says to Ricky will be from his

heart, Arose, nothing else. And he did say you could listen. Go on - you should

be there."

Arose hugged Jace and ran to catch up with them. Joxer and Ricky, hearing her

footsteps, stopped and waited for her. Ricky took Arose's hand and Joxer watched

them silently. "Sir, would you like to have dinner with my family?"

Joxer looked at Ricky, his brown eyes beginning to twinkle. "Yeah. That would be

nice. I didn't have supper yet - and the name is Joxer, not sir."

Arose looked from her brother to Ricky then back to Joxer again. "Joxer, he was

just showing you respect!"

"I know and I was just letting him know it was okay to call me Joxer."

Arose started to say something but the understanding smile in Joxer's eyes

stopped her. "You have nothing against me and Ricky being together. Do you?"

Joxer shook his head. "I have nothing against you two being together. All I'm

asking is that you shouldn't jump into anything. Make sure."

"Si... Joxer, I know that I love Arose more than life itself. I'd swim the

deepest sea for her, climb the highest mountain for her, even die for her..."

"I understand exactly what you mean," Joxer nodded then turned to Arose. "Does

he know?"

Arose looked at Joxer. "You mean about my past?" Joxer nodded. Arose sadly

turned away. "I'm afraid to tell him," she admitted.

"Arose, I love you. Nothing you can say will change that."

Arose felt tears stinging her eyes. "This might. Oh Ricky, I died many years ago

and I was set free by Joxer." She told him everything about how Joxer freed her

and Gabrielle from the Amazon Underworld. She waited for his reaction nervously

when she finished her story.

Ricky stared at Joxer. Joxer only watched him and said nothing. Ricky was

stunned by Arose's story. It was not what he expected Arose to say, but he

didn't care. He loved her. "Then I'm a lucky man to have the Gods give you life

again," he told her with a smile.

Arose flew into Ricky's arms. "I love you, Ricky!"

Joxer placed his hand on Ricky's shoulder. "Welcome to the family, Ricky. Wait

until you meet Jett. Now let's get something to eat. I'm starving!" They laughed

and went to Ricky and his parents' wagon where Maria was just finishing up with

fixing supper. Joxer sniffed the air and the wonderful aroma of whatever she was

making made his nose twitch. "MMMM! That smells so good. What are you cooking?"

Maria looked up and then started to fuss, making Joxer sit down and started

putting all kinds of food on his plate. "You are too skinny! Just look at you -

nothing but bones. This will fatten you up."

Joxer watched as different types of food were placed before him. Ricky sat down

next to him and told him what each dish was called. There was spiced roast goat

with vegetables, cheeses, a saffron rice dish that had prawns, chicken and

shellfish mixed in it, warm bread, a delicious red wine, and fruits for dessert.

Joxer ate until he felt like he was going to burst at the seams. Everything

smelled so wonderful and was spiced so perfectly that he simply couldn't help

himself. After supper, Joxer followed Mario outside. Mario looked up into the

sky. "I think Arose is a fine young lady for my son. She's bright and will make

a good mother and give me many grandchildren." He gazed at Joxer. "You must be

very proud of your younger sister."

Joxer nodded in agreement. "Yes, I'm very proud of her. She's a great sister."

After a while, it was time to return home. Joxer said goodnight and then turned

to Arose. "Arose, don't stay out too late, okay?"

Arose went over and gave Joxer a kiss. "I won't, little brother! Thanks." She

laughed at the face he made before he hugged her goodnight and waved as he

walked back towards the tavern. When he walked into the bedroom, Gabrielle

looked like she was asleep, so he quietly took off his clothes, climbed into bed

and placed his arm around her.

"So, how is everything?" Gabrielle asked sleepily.

Joxer looked at Gabrielle, surprised. "At the moment, everything's fine,

Gabrielle."

"Good," she mumbled as she settled down in his arms and fell back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

The next day, Joxer woke up bright and early. He looked over at Gabrielle who

seemed to be glowing as she slept. He leaned down to give her a morning kiss.

Gabrielle slowly woke up and smiled beautifully up at him. Suddenly her eyes

widened and she burst from underneath the bedcovers and ran out the door. Joxer

sat up in the bed and patiently waited for her to return. After a short while,

she came back and sat on the bed next to him, looking drained. "You okay?"

Gabrielle looked at him blearily. "Yeah, I love doing this every morning. Joxer,

the next time we decide to have kids, you are going to have them, not me."

"Uh Gabrielle, if I could I would."

Gabrielle smiled, "Thanks Joxer. So, what do you want to do today?"

"Well, Maria wants to meet you."

"Maria? Oh, you mean Ricky's mother! I would love to meet her."

"Good. Why don't we get dressed? Then we can head over there."

"Okay. Is it all right if Xena comes with us?" Gabrielle asked as she pulled off

her nightgown and reached for the shift she was using to clothe herself since

her normal clothing no longer fit her.

"Sure. If she wants to," Joxer said as he pulled his tunic over his head and

tucked it into his pants.

Gabrielle nodded as Joxer finished dressing. He turned around and smiled,

walking over to give her a kiss. "I'm going to go talk to Jace for a while. You

have fun at Maria's and I'll meet you over there later." He smiled and walked

from the room.

Gabrielle returned the smile as she watched him leave, and then she went

downstairs for breakfast. Gabrielle felt the babies move and she sighed deeply.

She wondered what they would look like.

Xena came in and stared at her. "Dinar for your thoughts," she said as she sat down next to Gabrielle.

"Oh hi, Xena. I was just thinking about the babies," Gabrielle said. "Xena, I

wasn't pregnant that long with Hope and I was wondering - when does it get bad?"

"Gabrielle, it doesn't get bad. Having a baby is the most wonderful thing in the

world. Yes there's the morning sickness, the weird food cravings, your feet

swelling up and having to go to the bathroom all the time, but once you hold

that sweet bundle of joy in your arms, you don't even remember the pain you felt

while you were in labor." Xena held her close. "Are you scared, Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle placed her head on Xena's shoulder. "Maybe a little," she admitted.

"Xena, I would like our children to be born in the Amazon village."

"Did you talk it over with Joxer?"

"Not yet. I'm not sure what he will say."

"Gabrielle, you need to talk it over with Joxer, not me. He's your husband."

"I'm not sure if Joxer will understand."

"You won't know until you talk to him."

"I know. Thanks, Xena. Oh, by the way, we've been invited over to Maria's. Would

you like to come?"

"Okay. When?"

"Any time, I think."

"Let me get a bite to eat and then we'll go."

Jace looked up from his makeup table and stared at Joxer. "You want to know what?"

"What do Amazons do with a male child?"

"Why do you want to know this?"

"I've got a funny feeling in the pit of my gut that Gabrielle wants our children

to be born in the Amazon village. I know how they feel about girls, but I don't

about boys and I can't ask Gabrielle. She might get mad or something."

Jace frowned. "Joxer, I really don't know except for centaurs. I've never seen a

male child in a village."

"Do you think Arose might know?"

"I don't know. You could ask her. Sorry I couldn't be more help."

"Thanks, Jace. I think I will." Joxer left Jace and found Arose. She was making

a wreath of flowers for her and Eve.

"Hi Oxer!"

"Hi Eve! So, what do you have there?"

"Something pretty for my hair. I'm going to show Mommy! Bye!"

Joxer and Arose watched as Eve ran off to find Xena. Arose looked at him

curiously. "So what's up?"

"Do you remember what Amazons do to a male child?"

"Gee, it's been so long ago. As a matter of fact, I don't even remember ever

seeing a male child in the village."

"That doesn't make sense! There have to be male children. No one can control

what they have, can they?"

"Look Joxer, only an Amazon can answer that. I have no idea."

"But you are an Amazon."

"Was, Joxer. I'm not any more."

"Arose, you'll always be an Amazon, but thanks for the help. I think I know what

I must do."

Joxer turned around and walk away. "Joxer, where are you going?"

"To ask an Amazon."

Arose ran over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Where are you going to

find an Amazon?"

"I'm not sure, but I will. Arose, I have to know!"

"Joxer, going to an Amazon village without permission is just asking for

trouble. Please think of something else!"

"Arose, I understand what you're saying, but I have to know. Wonder if they

destroy a male child?"

"Joxer! How can you even say that? Amazons aren't barbarians!"

"I'm sorry, Arose. I'm just worried, that's all."

"Okay, I forgive you." Arose leaned up and gave Joxer a kiss. She then saw Jace

and a tall girl coming towards them. Jace came to a stop in front of them.

"Gaia, this is my brother Joxer and he needs some answers."

The tall red haired woman looked at Joxer then back at Jace. "You owe me,

Jacey."

Jace smiled. "I always deliver, Gaia."

"Later, hot stuff." She then turned to Joxer, whose mouth was wide open. "Hey

sweetie, close the lid before flies decide to make a home in there."

Joxer quickly closed his mouth. "Who are you?"

"Like Jacey said, I'm Gaia. I'm an Amazon. Nice to meet ya. Now what's the

problem, sweetie?"

"Well, my wife's going to have twins and I have a funny feeling she wants to

have them in the Amazon village... Uh, the one she knows."

"And?"

"I want to know what happens to a male baby."

Gaia smiled at him. "We eat them."

Joxer's face suddenly turned green. Gaia stared at him. "Hey easy, sweetie! I

was just pulling your leg! Sheesh, I can't believe that you thought what I was

saying was for real! You need to get out more."

Joxer stared at her angrily. "That wasn't funny! How in Hades am I supposed to

know if that was true or not? I've never seen a male child in an Amazon

village!"

"Point taken. Now listen, sweetie. You don't need to worry. You and your wife

aren't part of the Amazon Nation."

"Gabrielle is."

"Does she live there?"

"No."

"Well then if you did, here's what would happen. The shamaness would deliver the

babies and if they're both girls or if only one of the twins is a girl, they or

she will be fussed over. If they're both boys or just one is a boy, they or he

will be given to you immediately and it's up to you to take care of him or them.

If any male born is weak, he's left in the woods to die."

"WHAT? NO WAY!"

"Calm down, sweetie! I said that's only if you were living there and part of the

Nation and obeyed the rules without question. But since you aren't, a close

Amazon friend would deliver the babies but either way the girl would be made

welcome more than the male."

Joxer stared at her. "It's not fair!"

"Sorry, sweetie. It's the way things are," Gaia replied.

"Well, no way! I won't have any of my sons treated like they're worth less than

my daughters. Thank you for the help."

"Anytime, sweetie. Wish I could have been more help. Now I've got to find

Jacey."

"Uh... Excuse me. Jace is... well... he's... uh... not like other men," Joxer

stammered, blushing.

"Oh sweetie, you can say that again!"

Joxer stared and Arose laughed as Gaia ran off to find Jace. Joxer turned to his

sister. "Jace never fails to amaze me. Did you know?"

"Yeah. I should have told you," Arose said through her laughter. Joxer smiled

and headed back to Gabrielle, wondering how he was going to approach this

without upsetting her.

Gabrielle and Xena stood outside waiting for someone to come after knocking on

the wagon door. Soon, a plump woman with her black hair put up in a bun

answered. "You must be Gabrielle and Cena."

"Uh, that's Xena," Gabrielle pointed at her friend.

"Oh. Isn't that what I said? Please, please come in! Come in! Make yourself at

home! Oh, it is so good to have someone to talk to. Would you like some green

tea? It's soothing to the stomach."

"Yes, please. Xena, do you want tea?" Gabrielle looked over at Xena, who shook

her head.

"I'm not fond of green tea, but thank you," Xena said.

Maria nodded. "Yes, of course. Jace doesn't care for it either. I guess you just

have to have a taste for it."

Xena smiled. "Yes, I guess you do."

Maria then turned her attention on Gabrielle. "Is this your first child?"

Gabrielle looked at Xena, wondering what to say. She didn't want to tell a

stranger about Hope.

"This is Gabrielle and Joxer's first child. Well, two children," Xena answered

easily.

Maria seemed satisfied with that answer. "Oh, I bet you are so excited! Do you

know the sex of the babies?"

"No. Joxer and I decided to wait and find out."

Maria stood up. "Oh nonsense! I have just the thing that will tell you what you

will have. I will go and get it."

Xena stood up and gently but forcefully placed her hand on Maria 's arm. "They

want to wait."

Maria looked at Xena and her arm then smiled politely. "Yes, of course. I'm

sorry, I just got carried away with myself."

Xena let go and returned the smile. "I'm glad we have an understanding."

Maria walked over to the stove. "Please join me for brunch."

"We already ate breakfast," Gabrielle said.

"Good. Then you will enjoy brunch. Besides, you are eating for more than

yourself, are you not?"

Gabrielle nodded and looked at the food. It did look good. It smelled even

better, and she was suddenly hungry again. "I think I will have something after

all. Thank you."

After eating, the three women sat around the fireplace. Maria stood up. "I will

be right back."

Xena and Gabrielle watched her leave the room and she came back shortly with a

box. She placed it on the table and slowly and carefully opened it. She held her

breath as she took out a white gown. "This was what my Ricardo wore when he was

presented to our Gods. I would be honored if you would accept this gift for your

baby if you were to have a son."

Gabrielle took the garment and held it in her hands. It felt so soft. It had

been well taken care of. Even though it was old, it was still as white as the

day it was made. She wondered how Maria kept it so white. She ran her fingers

through the lace embroidery. "I can't take this! It's so beautiful."

"To not accept would be an insult. My son Ricardo and your sister-in law will be

married soon, I hope, and we will be family. Please, I want you to have it. It

would make this old woman so happy to see it be used again."

Gabrielle kissed Maria on the cheek and smiled. "I do accept it and thank you."

"No. Thank you, Gabrielle. Joxer was right about you. You are truly an angel."

Gabrielle smiled. "No, I'm not an angel. Joxer is. He's put up with me all these

years and still loves me. If anyone's an angel, he is." The two women left Maria

and Gabrielle looked down at the gift she had been given with tears in her eyes

and a smile curling her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

Joxer saw Gabrielle and Xena coming from Maria's wagon and headed towards them.

"Hi Xena," he addressed the warrior princess before turning to his wife.

"Gabrielle, we need to talk." He looked at Xena. "Alone."

Xena held her hand up. "Okay, I get the message. I'll see you two later.

Gabrielle, I'll take the gown back to the tavern. You two have fun."

Gabrielle watched as her friend walked away before turning back to her husband.

"Joxer! Why did you send Xena away?"

Joxer gazed at Gabrielle with a very serious look on his face. "Gabrielle, we

need to talk and like I said, alone. Xena understands."

"Sorry, Joxer. So, what do you want to talk about?"

Joxer stared at the gown that Xena carried in her hands as she walked away from

the two of them. "What's that?"

"Maria gave it to me. It's for the baby."

Joxer answered in a distracted voice, "That was nice of her."

"Joxer, you said we needed to talk," Gabrielle reminded him.

"Yeah, we do." Joxer paused for a moment before he turned around to face her and

asked very softly, "Gabrielle, do you want our twins to be born in the Amazon

village?"

Gabrielle looked at him and saw the concern in his dark eyes. "I'd like them to

be, but if you don't, I understand."

Joxer placed his arms over her shoulders gently as he drew her close to him.

"You know I'd never deny you anything. If I can make it happen, I'll do it with

all my heart." He stopped for a moment, looking down into her eyes. "It's just

that I don't want our sons to be treated less than dirt."

Gabrielle's eyes lit up in understanding as she moved closer into his embrace

and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Joxer, I promise that our sons will

be treated as equally as our daughters. I - no, we will make sure of it."

Joxer leaned down and kissed her. She hungrily returned the kiss, growling low

in her throat with pleasure. Joxer then moved away slowly and she gazed up at

him, puzzled. "Why'd you stop?"

"We've got to start packing if we're going to go to the Amazon village," Joxer

replied, reaching out to caress her cheek tenderly.

Gabrielle threw her arms around Joxer, laughing happily. "Thank you, Joxer. I

love you!"

Joxer returned the hug. "I love you too, Gabrielle. C'mon." Joxer slid his arm

around her shoulder and she slipped her arm around his waist and together the

two began walking towards Cyrene's tavern.

As they walked towards the tavern, Gabrielle chattering excitedly, Joxer

couldn't help but feel worried inside. He kept his misgivings to himself and

laughed in delight when Gabrielle placed his hand over her swelling stomach to

feel the babies moving underneath it.

"Hello you two," Cyrene greeted the couple with a smile as they walked inside

the tavern. She served a traveler his meal and a mug of mead before walking over

to them. "Xena was just going to get Eve from Arose. I think that your sister

will appreciate the break from babysitting the little monkey," she said with a

wink to Joxer, who smiled.

Gabrielle laughed in response. "She's definitely kept Arose on her toes, that's

for sure," she agreed.

Joxer cleared his throat. Cyrene gazed at him curiously. "What's the matter?"

"We've made a decision that the twins should be born in the Amazon village,"

Joxer responded.

Cyrene blinked in surprise. "Oh. So, when are you planning on going?" She began

wiping down a table where an earlier customer had spilled some ale.

"We should be ready to go tomorrow," Gabrielle said.

Cyrene nodded. "It's been good having all of you here, but you must do what you

feel is right for the children and yourselves."

Gabrielle raised her eyebrow. "Even though I totaled your pantry?" she asked

with a blush.

Cyrene smiled wryly at that. "Maybe you did me a favor. The new shelves are

twice as sturdy as they were before!"

Joxer laughed softly as Gabrielle's face grew scarlet. He leaned down and kissed

her as Xena came into the tavern holding Eve's hand. Arose, Ricky, and Jace

followed behind them.

"Uncle Oxer!" Eve cried out as she ran over to the couple. Her blue eyes shone

with happiness as Joxer lifted her up and whirled her around. "See what Auntie

Arose made for me?" she giggled, pointing to the now-tilted flower wreath on her

head and the two flower garlands around her neck. She leaned over and gave him a

loud smack on the cheek.

"Yes, Evie. They're very pretty," Joxer smiled as he returned the kiss and

rubbed noses with her.

Eve giggled and reached out for Gabrielle, who took the child in her arms and

laughed as Eve repeated what she did to Joxer. Gabrielle then put her down and

Eve ran back over to Xena.

"Gabrielle and Joxer were just telling me that they've decided to go to the

Amazon village for the birth of the twins," Cyrene looked up from washing the

table.

"Really? When?" Arose asked curiously.

Jace said nothing but gazed at Joxer carefully, trying to see how Joxer really

felt about the whole thing. Joxer's face never changed expression and he frowned

at this.

"We should be ready to leave tomorrow," Gabrielle said with a smile.

"Good. I've been getting kind of itchy, to tell the truth," Xena admitted. "Not

that I'm not glad to visit with you, Mom," she added in quickly, turning in

Cyrene's direction.

Cyrene smiled wisely as she gazed at her daughter. "I know, Xena. I'm surprised

that you managed to stay for this long!"

"Very funny," Xena growled before a smile emerged and she laughed. "You've

always known what's on my mind."

"I'm your mother. I'm supposed to know these things," Cyrene said smugly.

Everyone laughed at that and Gabrielle, Joxer, Xena and Eve went to their

bedrooms to start packing for their journey to the Amazon village.

Ricky, Arose, and Jace left the tavern and began walking back to the wagons.

"Jace, something's bothering you. I can see it in your eyes," Arose said.

"What's the matter?" She slipped her arm around Ricky's waist and Ricky slid his

arm over her back.

"I don't think that Joxer really wants to go to the Amazon village," Jace

replied, biting his bottom lip. "He'd never tell Gabrielle, though. He doesn't

want to disappoint her." He paused for a moment before he looked at Arose

curiously and saw that she seemed to be troubled too. "What did Gaia say to

him?"

Slowly, Arose repeated what Gaia had said to Joxer about Amazon customs

regarding babies born into the tribes. "...And that's pretty much everything,"

she concluded with a sigh.

Jace nodded. "I can see why Joxer's concerned. Has anybody told Gabrielle?"

"I think she has an idea, but I don't think that she knows everything," Arose

replied.

"Maybe someone should tell her," Ricky said softly.

"I don't think that Joxer would like that. He'll think that we're butting into

their business," Jace disagreed as they arrived at his wagon. "The only thing we

can do is support their decision." His dark eyes suddenly began to twinkle.

Arose's eyebrows rose up. "Jace, what are you thinking of doing?" she asked

suspiciously.

"Well, I am an honorary Amazon after all - and you're an Amazon yourself.

There's no reason why we shouldn't be there when the twins arrive," Jace replied

with a smile.

Arose slowly returned the smile. "Jace, I like the way you think."

"Yes! I like the way I think, too. I'm so bad!"

Arose giggled. "Wait! What about Ricky? I can't leave him!"

Jace smiled. "Ricky can come. He's your consort."

"Oh yeah!" She turned to Ricky. "Do you want to come?"

Ricky answered her with a kiss and Jace slapped him on the back. "Okay, you two

lovebirds! We've got much to do. Let's get packing."

Early the next morning, Xena, Gabrielle and Joxer along with Eve were ready to

go. Cyrene gave Xena plenty of food and water for the journey. "Joxer, you take

real good care of her."

"I will, Cyrene!" Joxer replied then under his breath, he finished with, "If I

can get near her!"

"Little brother, little brother! Wait!" They turned around to see Jace pull up

with his wagon and that Arose and Ricky were with him.

Joxer growled, "Will you stop calling me that? I hate that!"

"Take it easy, Joxer," Gabrielle murmured. "Jace, what's the matter?"

"We're coming too. After all, you will need your Amazon nursemaids!" Jace said

cheerfully.

"Our what?" Gabrielle asked with a frown. "I've never heard of that tradition!"

"Amazon nursemaids," giggled Arose. "Jace made it up! We'll help you on your

journey and if you get tired of riding on Sugar, you can ride in here."

Eve let out a squeak as she tried to get down from Argo. "Me! Me! Me ride in

wagon! Please, please, me ride!"

Xena laughed. "Eve, you ride with Mommy okay, so I won't be lonely."

"Okay, Mommy!"

"You know, my back sort of hurts. Joxer, do you mind if I ride in the wagon?"

"Of course not!" Joxer dismounted Sugar and helped Gabrielle down. He then

helped her into the wagon and reached out to caress her cheek when she was

settled in comfortably. "If you need anything, let me know."

Gabrielle covered his hand with hers. "Thanks, Joxer. I will."

Joxer watched as Gabrielle closed her eyes for a little rest. Jace placed his

arm over Joxer's shoulders. "I know you're worried, but it'll be okay."

Joxer nodded as they walked away from the wagon. "Can you ride? I need someone

to talk to. An older brother."

Jace's eyes lit up and he smiled. "Sure, I can ride and I'd be glad to talk to

you!"

The group waved and called out their goodbyes to Cyrene, Maria, and Mario.

"Behave yourself, Ricky!" Maria called out, wiping a tear away from her eyes.

"And be careful!"

"Yes Mama!" Ricky called back, turning around for a moment to wave goodbye to

his parents before turning back around to drive Jace's wagon. "Are you okay back

there, Gabrielle?" he asked the warrior bard.

"I'm fine. Very tired though," Gabrielle answered in a sleepy voice. "I'm going

to try to sleep a little."

"Okay," Arose replied. She moved a little closer to Ricky and sighed happily as

she watched Xena laughing at something Eve had said. Her eyes then turned to her

brothers and she saw the very worried expression on Joxer's face and she sighed

sadly.

"He'll be all right, Arose," Ricky tried to reassure her.

"I don't know. Some Amazon tribes can be pretty strict regarding what customs

they follow and how they're followed," Arose replied. "I have a feeling that

we're going to have some trouble once we get to their settlement."

"Maybe not, Arose," Ricky said as he guided the two horses around a narrower

section of the road.

"I hope you're right, Ricky."

Jace rode next to Joxer on his own horse, named Dancer. "So, what's on your

mind?" he asked with a smile.

Joxer sighed. "Arose told you what Gaia said about babies born into the Amazon

tribes, didn't she - and especially what's done with male babies?"

Jace's smile fell from his lips. "Yes, she did. Yet you still agreed to go to

there anyway."

"I love Gabrielle too much to disappoint her. She really wants this for the

twins," Joxer said quietly and the two fell silent for a while, lost in their

own thoughts.

"You're afraid that you're going to get shoved aside by the tribe, aren't you?"

Jace asked suddenly.

Joxer nodded, miserable. "Sometimes, Gabrielle really gets caught up in their

'traditions' and she'll agree to anything that's suggested to her. I don't

know... Am I being selfish?" he whispered, gazing down at the reins tightly

entwined in his fingers.

Jace thought for a moment before replying. "I don't think you're being selfish,

Joxer. This is a very special time for the two of you and of course you want to

be involved. It makes perfect sense that you do. I don't blame you for being

worried and concerned over Gabrielle and the twins too - and how the babies will

be treated by the tribe."

Jace paused again before continuing. "But, I also think that you might not be

giving Gabrielle enough credit either." Jace's eyes were gentle as he gazed at

Joxer. "I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, Joxer, but Gabrielle's perfectly

capable of telling anybody to go jump off a cliff if she wants to."

Joxer smiled a little at that. "That's very true."

Jace returned the smile. "Now, that looks much better!" he chortled.

"Actually, I feel a little better than I did before," Joxer admitted.

Jace gazed at Joxer with a very serious expression on his face. "You know, I'm

always willing to listen if you need someone to talk to."

Joxer nodded. "I might be doing a lot of talking with you then." He raised his

eyebrows. "It's always great to talk with Gabrielle or Xena about different

things, but sometimes, there's stuff that only can be said between brothers, you

know?" he said quietly.

"Yeah. I know," Jace reached out and patted Joxer's shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six

The small group decided to settle down for the night not too long after the sun

set for the evening. Once they finished eating, Xena sat back and gazed into the

fire. "We made pretty good time today. If we keep up this pace, I reckon that

we'll get to the outskirts of Amazon territory the day after tomorrow."

"That's good," Gabrielle sighed, wincing a little.

Joxer immediately noticed Gabrielle's discomfort and asked in a concerned voice,

"Are you all right, Gabrielle?"

"I'm okay, Joxer. I'm just a little stiff from riding in the wagon," Gabrielle

hastily reassured her husband.

Joxer put his empty plate down. "Here," he said as he slowly began rubbing the

small of Gabrielle's back. He frowned when he felt how stiff her muscles were

underneath his touch and began rubbing in a circular motion.

Slowly, underneath Joxer's gentle touch, Gabrielle began to relax. "Ohhh, you

have magic fingers, Joxer," she sighed.

Behind her, Joxer smiled and he continued massaging her back, slowly moving his

hands upward. He leaned forward a little bit and hummed softly in Gabrielle's

ear as he rubbed her shoulders. Gabrielle smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying

her massage. Ricky looked up as he finished his own meal and nodded once. He

collected the dishes from the group and walked over to the stream to clean them,

Arose accompanying him.

Jace rose to his feet and stretched with a yawn. "It's been a long day and I'm

sure you want an early start, Xena," he said. Xena nodded in agreement. "I'm

going to bed."

"Night Jace," Gabrielle, Joxer, Xena and Eve said.

"Night," Jace replied, leaning down to kiss Eve on the cheek. "See you in the

morning." They nodded as he walked over to his wagon and went inside.

Xena turned to Eve and tickled her. "Time for you to go to bed too!" she

laughed.

"Mommy, not sleepy!" Eve exclaimed even as she yawned.

"Yes, you are. C'mon!" Xena laughed again as Eve rubbed her eyes. Xena kissed

her on the cheek and waited patiently as Eve hugged and kissed Gabrielle and

Joxer goodnight before running back to her.

"Hey, aren't you going to kiss us goodnight too?" Arose teased as she and Ricky

came back from washing the dishes.

"Auntie Arose!" Eve cried out, running over to the two of them and kissing them

noisily on the cheek. "Night!" she said, returning to her mother.

"Night, Eve," they replied, smiling as Xena easily picked her daughter up in her

arms and took her over to her small bedroll.

Arose looked around curiously. "Did Jace already go to bed?" She watched as Xena

gently tucked Eve in and kissed her goodnight.

"Uh huh," Gabrielle said, hiding a yawn behind her hand. "And it sounds like a

really good idea to me. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

Ricky nodded as he finished putting the dishes away. "Sounds good to me as

well," he agreed. He rose to his feet and put his arm around Arose's waist. He

moved his head toward their bedrolls and Arose nodded. "Goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight," Gabrielle and Joxer chorused. They watched as Arose and Ricky

settled down for the night and Joxer turned to Gabrielle. "I'm tired too," he

admitted with a soft smile as he rose to his feet and held his hand out to his

wife. She took his hand in hers and he carefully pulled her to her feet.

Together, they walked over to their own combined bedrolls, saying goodnight to

Xena as she walked over to put out the fire. Joxer helped Gabrielle lay down and

slipped underneath the pelts with her. Gabrielle nestled up against Joxer,

putting her arm over his chest and sighed happily. "Goodnight Joxer," she

murmured.

"Night Gabrielle," Joxer responded quietly just before her lips went over his.

"I love you," he whispered when they broke contact.

Gabrielle smiled. "I love you too, Joxer. And thank you so much for this," she

said.

Joxer returned the smile and brushed her hair away from her eyes. "You're

welcome, Gabrielle." He continued smiling as she closed her eyes, but the smile

faded away when her breathing rhythm changed to that of somebody who was in a

deep sleep.

Joxer shifted position slightly so that Gabrielle's head rested comfortably next

to him and he gazed up at the stars twinkling in the sky for a long time and

listened to the crickets chirping. He thought back to his and Jace's

conversation from earlier in the day and quietly sighed. I hope that you're

right, Jace. I really do, he thought to himself sadly. He turned in Gabrielle's

direction and gently kissed her forehead. She murmured in her sleep but did not

stir otherwise. He sighed again and eventually fell into a troubled sleep.

Joxer felt someone poking him in the side. He turned around and looked up into

the face of a giant bird. He let out a sharp yelp, his eyes widening at the

sight of the creature standing next to him. The bird spoke to him in a harsh,

croaking voice. "Get up! You must come with me!" it commanded.

Joxer looked around, slowly realizing that it was daylight and saw his friends

and Gabrielle were gone. "Where's my wife and friends?" he asked as he rose to

his feet.

"The Queen is giving birth. Your friends are watching this miracle," the giant

bird told him.

"But... But... What about me?" Joxer asked, puzzled.

The bird stared at Joxer with a gaze that made his blood run cold. "You are a

man. This is not allowed," it told him.

"But Jace and Ricky are men!" Joxer protested, not understanding what was

happening and beginning to panic. "What's going on?"

The bird didn't answer his question. It simply pushed Joxer along the path.

Joxer tried to get away from the bird but it flew in front of him every time, so

he gave up. After a short time, they stopped in front of a circle with a pole

standing in the middle of it. Joxer saw that there were leather straps tied to

it. The bird forced Joxer to stand in front of the pole and then it secured him

to it tightly. Then, without a word, the bird vanished into thin air.

Joxer tried to escape by pulling on the tightly knotted straps, but discovered

that with each struggle, the knots became tighter. Suddenly, he heard strange

music and watched as several Amazons came from the bushes dancing and chatting

around him as if he wasn't even there. He saw that each Amazon wore masks and

clothing that symbolized different kinds of birds. The music grew louder and the

rhythm became hypnotic to his ears. Joxer blinked as he tried to keep focus.

"Somebody untie me, please! GABRIELLE! GABRIELLE!" he screamed. Nobody heard

him, or if they did, he was ignored. He tried yelling some more but gave up

after a while.

In the background, Joxer could hear Gabrielle's screams of pain. The music kept

getting louder and he found that he couldn't hear her anymore. His head spun

from the noise and the Amazons dancing and singing wildly to the music around

him. His brain went into overload and he passed out.

When Joxer awoke, he found himself alone in the woods. He slowly stood up, his

head still spinning from what happened earlier. He moaned softly and placed a

hand against his forehead. When he was finally able to focus, he saw and heard

that he was not alone. A tiny bundle was on the ground beside him. He bent down

and lifted the bundle and saw that it was a baby boy with dark hair and pale

skin, crying. A scroll was placed inside the blanket. With a shaking hand, Joxer

reached out and carefully removed the scroll. He then slowly opened the scroll

and began reading:

Joxer,

Thank you for serving your purpose. I now have a daughter that is normal. I no

longer need your services and do not wish to see you again. Please take this boy

as a token of my appreciation.

Gabrielle,

Queen of the Amazons

Joxer stared at the baby, not feeling the parchment fall from his fingers or the

tears that ran down his face.

"Joxer? Joxer?"

Joxer again felt someone poking him only this time it was very gentle, but his

nightmare had frightened him enough that he didn't want to turn around and see

who was trying to get his attention.

"Joxer, are you crying?" His heart began racing as he realized that the voice he

heard was Gabrielle's - and that she seemed very concerned. Slowly, he opened

his eyes and saw that it was still nighttime and everyone else was asleep. He

turned around and faced Gabrielle. She stared back at him with love in her eyes.

"Bad dream?" she asked in a soft whisper as she wiped away a tear. He nodded,

too choked up to speak. Gabrielle rose a little bit so that she could place her

head on his upper chest. "Shh, it was just a dream. Do you want to talk about

it?" she asked, gazing up at his face with genuine worry in her eyes.

Joxer shook his head. Gabrielle reached out and slowly stroked his hair. "Okay.

We can talk about it later. Go back to sleep now. I'll stay awake until you do."

Joxer nodded and closed his eyes, feeling Gabrielle's fingers gently run through

his hair. His heart slowed down and his breathing evened out, signaling that he

had fallen asleep again. Gabrielle sighed and wondered what Joxer had dreamed

about to get him so upset. She looked up and saw that the sad and frightened

expression on his face had disappeared. She rose up again and gently kissed him

on the cheek. "I love you, Joxer," she whispered in his ear as she snuggled

against him and fell asleep once more.

The next morning, Gabrielle awoke, wondering why she was feeling cold. She

opened her eyes slowly and saw that Joxer had already gotten up. "Glad to see

you up, Sleepyhead," Xena called out from across the campsite with a teasing

note to her husky voice. "I was afraid I'd have to take drastic measures to get

you up and about."

Gabrielle yawned and slowly rose to a sitting position. "Very funny, Xena." She

looked around and frowned. "Where's everybody else?"

"Joxer went to fill the water skins. Ricky went to get more firewood for

breakfast. Arose just took Eve to get washed up and Jace apparently is finishing

up his morning beauty routine," Xena replied as she removed some flatbread and

cheese that Cyrene had given them for their journey from Argo's pack and began

dividing the food up into equal portions.

"Everyone should always look their best, Xena!" Jace exclaimed cheerfully as he

got out of his wagon. He smiled at the two women, who both returned it. "Good

morning, Gabrielle!"

"Hi Jace," Gabrielle replied as she rose to her feet, licking her lips at the

sight of the bread and cheese. "Boy, am I glad that I don't have morning

sickness any longer," she mumbled as she sat down to eat.

"I just hope that the food that Mom gave us will hold out until we get to the

Amazon village," Xena teased and laughed at the face Gabrielle made.

"She's eating for three, Xena. Give her a break!" Jace said, joining in the

laughter.

"It's more like she's eating for six!" Xena retorted, still laughing.

Gabrielle stuck her tongue out at Xena, who winked at her then she continued

eating. "What's so funny?" Joxer's voice rang out as he entered the campsite,

Eve and Arose walking behind him. He put the water skins into Jace's wagon and

joined the others. Ricky happened to come back at the same time, carrying an

armload of wood in his arms. He put the wood on the ground and began working to

start the fire.

"Gabrielle and her appetite," Jace explained as he sat down to eat after Eve ran

over to give him a hug and kiss good morning. Xena put a pot of leftover stew

from the previous night's meal into the fire to warm it up and sat down next to

Eve.

"I see," Joxer grinned. He sat down next to Gabrielle, who kissed him good

morning and began eating his meal after returning the kiss. Gabrielle gazed at

Joxer carefully as he ate. He seemed to be in good spirits this morning and she

couldn't see if what had happened last night was still bothering him. Joxer

noticed that Gabrielle wasn't eating and he looked at her with a frown. "Is

something wrong, Gabrielle?"

"No. I'm okay, Joxer. What about you?" Gabrielle asked.

"I'm fine," Joxer replied as he spooned some stew into her bowl and gave it to

her.

"Okay," Gabrielle said as she took the bowl from him and watched him for a

moment with a raised eyebrow as he spooned stew into his own bowl and then began

eating again. Jace, Arose and Ricky exchanged curious glances, wondering what

was bothering Gabrielle. They said nothing, however, and continued eating their

own meals.

Once everybody was finished, the campsite was quickly broken up. "Do you want to

ride in the wagon today?" Joxer asked Gabrielle as they walked over to Sugar.

"No. I feel pretty good, so I'll ride with you for now," Gabrielle said.

"Okay," Joxer replied and helped Gabrielle onto Sugar and then he mounted up

behind her. "Are you sure that you're comfortable?"

"I'm fine, Joxer. Honest!" Gabrielle exclaimed.

"Okay. I believe you," Joxer said as he slipped his arms around her.

"Just let us know if you're getting tired and we'll stop so you can ride in the

wagon," Jace said as he mounted Dancer.

"I will," Gabrielle promised. "Let's go. I hope that we'll make good time

today," she added in as the group re-started down the road.

"Uh huh. Me too," Xena said as she moved Argo up front so she could take point.

She looked up into the early morning sky and nodded. "It looks like we'll have

good traveling weather today."

"Good," Gabrielle replied with a smile as she had Sugar trot a couple of lengths

behind Argo. Her smile fell as she thought back to what happened last night and

she sighed.

"Gabrielle, is something wrong?" Joxer murmured in Gabrielle's ear.

Gabrielle sighed again and waited a couple of minutes before responding.

"Joxer... About last night..."

"Oh," Joxer said softly. He drew in a breath then exhaled it through his mouth

with a gentle whoosh. "I guess I'm just worried about you and the twins,

Gabrielle. I only want all of you to be happy and safe. I think everything just

got to me last night." He sighed. "Sounds silly, doesn't it?"

"Of course not! It's the most normal way to feel in the world!" Gabrielle

exclaimed softly. She turned her head so that her eyes met Joxer's. "We'll be

fine, Joxer."

"I know," Joxer said softly, leaning down to nuzzle her neck. "But you can't

expect me not to stop worrying." He followed it up with a gentle kiss on her

cheek.

"I wouldn't expect you to," Gabrielle replied in the same tone, a small smile

curving on her lips. "Once we get to the Amazon village, we can relax."

"Yeah," Joxer replied. "I suppose you're right."

Gabrielle, carefully guiding Sugar over a fallen log in the road, didn't see

Joxer's face grow distant. Jace, who was riding beside them, did notice the

change and his eyebrow rose, but he said nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

Part Seven

The night was coming so Xena signaled for a stop. "I think this will be a good

place to rest for the night. We should be arriving at the Amazon village soon.

I'd say we'll get there by tomorrow afternoon the latest."

No one said a thing because they were all glad for the rest. Joxer smiled as he

helped Gabrielle get comfortable. "How you feeling, Gabrielle?"

"I'm fine Joxer, just a little tired."

"Oh okay. Well, I'm going to go find some wood for the fire."

"Okay, Joxer. I'm just going to sit here and rest."

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Okay. Well, I'll be back soon."

Xena looked over towards them. "Joxer, take Arose with you so you'll have some

help."

Joxer sighed. "Don't you mean take her with me just in case I run into trouble."

"No, just in case you need help with carrying the wood," replied Xena.

Joxer nodded then turned to his sister. "Come on, Rosey."

Arose's eyebrow rose. "Rosey?"

"Yeah! Rosey - my new nickname for you." Joxer's eyes began sparkling with

mischief.

"Well Joxer, I don't like it! My name is Arose."

"Anything you say... Rosey."

Arose playfully picked up a dirt clod and threw it at her brother. "Cut it out,

Joxer! My name's Arose!"

"Hey! Watch where you throw that... Rosey," Joxer giggled.

Arose ran after her brother as he took off into the woods, laughing. Gabrielle

and Xena both rolled their eyes. "Siblings," Xena said with a chuckle.

Gabrielle nodded and laughed a little in agreement, patting her stomach. "Hey...

Speaking of siblings, where's the other sibling?"

Xena looked over at Jace's wagon. "He said he had to get something from his

wagon."

"Oh."

As if he heard his name, Jace came from his wagon carrying something in his

arms. He walked over to the women. "Hey Xena."

"Hello Jace," Xena greeted the middle triplet with a smile.

"Uh, can I speak to Gabrielle alone?"

"Sure. I've got to find us something to eat anyway. Evie, you stay with Jace and

Gabrielle, okay?"

"'Kay Mommy!" Eve waved goodbye and began playing with a doll that Joxer had

given her as a Solstice present.

"Thanks," Jace said with a smile.

"No problem, Jace."

As Xena walked away, Gabrielle looked up at Jace. "Okay, what's on your mind?"

"Joxer."

"What about Joxer?"

Jace bit his bottom lip as he sat down next to Gabrielle, placing the item he

was carrying on his lap. "Gabrielle... How do I put this?"

Gabrielle sighed. "Jace, just say it."

"Okay... Well..." Jace paused for a moment. "This isn't easy."

Gabrielle was now becoming concerned and she placed her hand on Jace's shoulder.

"Jace, is there something wrong with Joxer?"

"No. Not in that way. I mean he's not sick or anything."

"That's a relief. Then what's wrong?"

Jace looked away and played with the rings on his fingers for some time before

he finally said, "He doesn't want the babies born in the Amazon village."

"Why? We talked about this!"

"He's not sure what becomes of a boy and what he's been told doesn't set him at

ease."

"Why didn't Joxer tell me this instead of having his older brother come to me?"

"First of all, Joxer knows nothing about this. This was my own idea and second,

he loves you too much. He knows how much this means to you."

"That's silly. Joxer and I should both agree on this. He shouldn't agree on it

just to please me! Jace, they're his kids too."

"I know and you need to talk to him. Maybe if you reassure him, things will be

better."

"Thanks, Jace." Gabrielle then noticed what Jace was carrying earlier. "What do

you have there?"

"Oh, this? It's a warm blanket. I thought it might help your back. Would you

like me to put it over you?"

Gabrielle smiled gratefully. "Oh yes, please do."

Jace returned the smile and carefully placed the warm and fluffy blanket on

Gabrielle's back.

"Oh, that feels so nice. Thank you, Jace."

"You're welcome, Gabrielle."

Ricky walked over to them, having given the horses fresh water and grain for the

evening. "Hey, has anyone seen Arose?"

Gabrielle chuckled. "Hi to you too, Ricky."

"Oh! Hi, Gabrielle. Jace. Have you seen Arose?"

Gabrielle nodded. "The last time I saw her, she was chasing Joxer into the woods

for calling her Rosey." She pointed in the direction the two had gone off in.

"And if you're lucky, you just might find them gathering wood for tonight's

supper."

"Oh, okay. I'll go find them. Thanks!"

"You're welcome."

Ricky left and started into the woods.

Ricky had only walked a short distance into the woods when he saw Joxer and

Arose both carrying an armful of wood apiece and heading back towards camp. "Hi

everyone," he greeted the two with a smile. "Let me take that for you," he said

to Arose, holding out his arms.

"Thanks Ricky," Arose replied as she returned the smile, carefully placing the

armful of wood into Ricky's arms.

"You're welcome... Rosey," Ricky replied, catching Joxer's eye with a sideward

glance.

Arose's mouth dropped open in shock as Joxer snorted with laughter. "Ricky, cut

that out!" She lightly hit Ricky's upper arm.

"Ouch!" Ricky chuckled. "Okay! Okay! I get the message," he said as they

continued walking towards the campsite.

Arose began to giggle. "That means you too, Joxie Woxie!" she exclaimed, turning

her head in her brother's direction. The giggling changed to full-throated

laughter when she saw the scowl on Joxer's face - a scowl that quickly

transformed into a sheepish grin.

Gabrielle looked up from where she was seated with a smile as Jace rose to his

feet and walked over to one of the saddlebags to get some of the dry provisions

that Cyrene gave them for their journey. "You're all in a good mood," she

greeted them.

"Joxer got a little taste of his own medicine," Ricky explained with a smile as

he put his armful of wood on the ground. Eve ran over to Arose with outstretched

arms, and Arose picked the toddler up and whirled her around to delighted

shrieks of laughter.

Gabrielle's eyes twinkled. "I see," she responded as Joxer made a face at Ricky

before he grinned goofily and dropped to his knees to start the fire. She

watched her husband carefully, stroking her swollen belly absently as he got the

fire going. She decided not to say anything to him at the moment but to wait

until they were able to talk privately.

A few minutes later, Xena came back with some fish that she had caught and

killed for that night's supper and saw that Joxer was already cutting up some

root vegetables for a stew and that a pot filled with water was sitting over the

fire getting ready to boil. She sat down and immediately began cleaning the

fish. After de-gutting the night's catch, she cut them up into chunks and

deposited the fish into the boiling pot. Shortly after, Joxer added in the

vegetables and some herbs. The savory scent of fish stew soon filled the camp,

making Gabrielle's stomach growl loudly to the amusement of everyone else and to

the embarrassment of the warrior bard.

The group sat down to eat once the stew finished cooking, talking and laughing

about the day's events until Jace and Xena rose to their feet to do the dishes

while Joxer and Arose put away the provisions not eaten, Ricky checked on the

horses and Gabrielle told a very sleepy Eve a bed-time story. "The end," she

murmured softly, her lips curling into a smile as she gazed upon the sleeping

child. She leaned over and gave Eve a gentle kiss on the forehead before turning

around to see Joxer quietly watching her with a smile dancing on his lips and

his dark eyes warm with love.

"Hey," Joxer said softly as he walked over to Gabrielle and held out his hand.

Gabrielle took it gratefully and Joxer helped her to her feet. She waited as

Joxer leaned down to kiss Eve goodnight and then straightened himself up to

gather her in his arms. "You're going to be such a great mom," he breathed in

Gabrielle's ear before brushing his lips over hers.

"Thanks," Gabrielle replied when the kiss broke, leaning her head against his

chest. "You'll be a great father too," she sighed. Joxer carefully hugged her

tighter in response and wove his fingers through her hair. She sighed again and

reached out for his free hand. "Joxer, can we take a walk? I'm a little stiff

from sitting down," she said.

"Sure Gabrielle," Joxer agreed. He turned to Arose and Ricky, who were sitting

down before the fire and talking quietly. "We'll be back in just a little bit."

"Okay," the two replied and re-started their conversation.

Joxer offered Gabrielle the crook of his arm and she took it. The couple slowly

walked from the campsite, following the trail for a while in silence. Joxer

glanced up at the stars and smiled a little. He turned to gaze at Gabrielle and

frowned when he saw the thoughtful expression on her face. "Gabrielle, is

something bothering you?" he asked.

Gabrielle nodded slowly, her face becoming more troubled as she halted in the

path, forcing Joxer to do so as well. "About last night..." she said finally

after a few moments of contemplation.

Joxer averted his eyes so that he was staring down at his boots. "It's nothing,

Gabrielle. It was just a silly nightmare," he said, trying to reassure her.

Gabrielle took his hands in hers. "Remember what we promised each other when we

got married, Joxer? That we'd never hide anything when something was bothering

us?" Joxer nodded, his eyes still cast on the ground. "I'm really worried about

what happened last night. You were so upset and I hate seeing you like that.

Please tell me." She reached up and caressed his cheek.

Joxer's eyes slowly rose to meet hers. "Okay," he said quietly, covering his

hand with hers. Slowly, he told her about the nightmare he had the previous

evening, not leaving out one single detail. Gabrielle listened in silence, her

eyes wide with concern. "I know that something like that would never happen,

Gabrielle... It's just that..." Joxer trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

Gabrielle was silent for a minute, taking in everything that Joxer had said. "I

know, Joxer and I can understand why you're worried. You've been pushed away so

many times in the past that I can see why you'd feel like that now. I just wish

that you had said something to me before we got this far."

Joxer hung his head. "I didn't want to disappoint you," he whispered. "You were

so happy with the idea of having the twins born in the village that I couldn't

say no to you."

Gabrielle's face softened. "Joxer, you could never disappoint me! I love you too

much for that." She reached out and lifted his chin so she could stare into his

eyes. "We're going to get through this together, no matter what the Amazons

might try to do," she told him. "I won't let them."

"I guess," Joxer said reluctantly.

Gabrielle frowned. "Joxer, is there something else that you're not telling me?"

She paused. "Jace..."

Joxer's head shot up in surprise. "Jace? What does he have to do with this?" he

asked sharply.

Gabrielle looked taken aback for a second, but then plunged ahead. "Well, Jace

said that you were told something about what the Amazons did regarding male

babies that upset you..." she began to explain.

Joxer frowned. "He had no right to say anything about that to you!" he exclaimed

angrily.

"Joxer, don't get so upset! He's worried about you, just like I am. He didn't

tell me what was said to you, just that it was something that I needed to talk

to you about," Gabrielle replied.

"That's not the point, Gabrielle! I trusted him not to say anything so that you

wouldn't get worried in the first place!" Joxer shouted. He turned around to

stalk back to the camp and confront his brother but Gabrielle reached out and

grabbed his arm, whirling him around to face her.

"Joxer, calm down! He wouldn't have said anything at all if he didn't care!"

Gabrielle exclaimed. "Please, Joxer. He wasn't trying to betray your confidence.

He was just trying to help!" She paused before she whispered, "You two have come

so far since Melodia. I don't want to see what you and Jace have rebuilt torn

apart over something like this." Her eyes suddenly filled with tears that she

fiercely blinked away.

Joxer felt his anger slowly fade away when he saw the look on Gabrielle's face.

He reached out hesitantly and gently traced the outline of her chin with his

finger. Eventually, he nodded, gazing intently into her eyes. "You're right," he

said finally in a husky voice. He sighed and lowered his head. "I'm sorry,

Gabrielle. I was trying to protect you from finding out about this. I didn't

want you to worry..."

"I know, Joxer. I know you were and I love you for it," Gabrielle replied,

moving close to him and putting her arms around his waist. She leaned her head

against his chest and listened to his heart pounding loudly - quickly at first,

but then it slowed down to a normal rhythm as he put his arms around her and

relaxed. "Will you tell me what the Amazons do when children are born into the

Amazon Nation?"

Joxer sighed and told her what Gaia said, pausing several times as his emotions

got the best of him and he had to stop. It took him some time, but eventually,

he was able to finish telling her everything he knew. Gabrielle didn't speak for

a long time after and this scared him. "Gabrielle? Are you all right?"

Gabrielle stirred from her silent reverie. "Yeah, Joxer. I'm okay. That was just

quite a bit to take in," she admitted. "I'm glad that you told me, though. I

know it was hard for you to do. I really had no clue at all about how babies

were treated..."

Joxer nodded.

Gabrielle paused for a moment before she spoke again. "I'd still like to have

the twins born in the village since it is their right, but I won't force you to

do something that you don't want. I don't want you to do this just to please me

either. It's not fair to you." She reached up and caressed Joxer's cheek,

staring up into his dark eyes. "If this is going to happen or not, we make the

decision together."

Joxer nodded again, gazing down into Gabrielle's face intently. She watched as a

myriad of emotions passed over his face before it finally settled into a

determined expression. "Let's continue going to the village," he said.

Gabrielle's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Are you sure about this, Joxer? We can

turn around right now and nobody would say anything about it."

"Yes I am, Gabrielle." Joxer's lips curled up in the slightest of smiles. "I

forgot something very important..."

"What's that?" Gabrielle asked curiously.

"That together, we can overcome anything, no matter what obstacles get thrown in

our path," Joxer replied, pulling her close to him and kissing her.

Gabrielle smiled when the kiss broke and sighed as she leaned her head against

his chest then jumped a little when she felt a sharp kick inside her stomach.

Joxer, who had placed his hand over Gabrielle's stomach, felt it too and laughed

when he felt a second kick under her belly. "I think we have a unanimous vote

then," she giggled. "We better get back though before somebody thinks we got

lost and comes looking for us."

"Uh huh," Joxer agreed, still smiling. Together, they turned around and began

walking back towards the campsite, talking quietly.

Unseen by the couple, pink and gold sparkles appeared behind them and the

shapely form of the Goddess of Love emerged from the middle of the sparkles.

With a throaty giggle, Aphrodite exclaimed, "Whoo hoo! All right, Studmuffin!

Good for you! You show those wicked grody Amazon chicks that they're like

messing around with the wrong bunch of peeps!" She gave the thumbs-up signal,

did a little victory dance, then snapped her fingers and disappeared into the

night without a trace.

Xena looked up from sharpening her chakram with a frown, her body stiffening as

she dropped the stone. Arose noticed it and asked, "Xena, is something the

matter?"

Xena held up a finger, signaling silence. The rest of the group immediately

stopped talking and watched her carefully. Xena turned her head slightly,

listening intently. Her ice-blue eyes sparkled as she searched into the night.

She shook her head finally, her body slowly relaxing. "It's nothing, I guess,

but I could've sworn I sensed someone or something around here."

"Maybe you can hear Joxer and Gabrielle coming," Ricky said softly.

Xena nodded slowly. "Maybe. They've been gone for a long time," she observed,

picking up her sharpening stone again.

Jace sighed at that and began playing with a twig, poking an end into the ground

and making patterns into the sand. Arose watched him with a worried look on her

face. She leaned against Ricky's shoulder and took his hand in hers. Ricky

squeezed her hand in reassurance and she smiled up at him.

A little while later, the group could hear Gabrielle and Joxer's voices drifting

back to them, followed by footsteps. Jace looked up as their voices grew closer

and gripped the twig he had been playing with in both hands. Arose could see his

knuckles turn white because he was gripping it so tightly. Slowly, the couple

walked into the campsite, holding hands. Ricky and Arose silently moved over so

that they could sit around the fire.

Gabrielle and Joxer came to a halt, gazing at everyone calmly. Jace lowered his

head and again began playing with the twig nervously. Xena, Gabrielle and Joxer

exchanged glances before Joxer carefully cleared his throat. "Jace?"

"Yeah?" Jace didn't look up.

"Thanks."

That made Jace look up in astonishment. He snapped the twig in half between his

fingers and he felt his mouth open and close several times before he was able to

utter a shocked, "Huh?"

Joxer gave Jace a goofy grin. "Thanks for butting in." He turned to Gabrielle,

who smiled at him before he turned back to Jace, who was staring up at him with

wide eyes.

"You... You're not mad at me?" Jace asked, slowly rising to his feet.

Xena, Arose and Ricky exchanged glances, Arose nodding as she crossed her arms

over her chest and watched her brothers. Ricky put his hand on Arose's shoulder

in support and Xena watched the exchange with a little smile on her face.

"I was really angry with you at first," Joxer admitted softly, biting his bottom

lip in embarrassment. "Gabrielle reminded me that sometimes when people -

especially family - butt in, it isn't because they're trying to bully just to

get their own way, it's because they care about somebody really getting hurt. I

kinda forgot about that," he murmured sheepishly, running his hand through his

hair and making it stand up in spikes.

Jace's eyes filled with tears at Joxer's words. "Thanks," he whispered. He

lowered his head for a moment to blink the tears away before he suddenly reached

out and gently pinched Joxer's cheeks, making Joxer squawk in protest before he

began laughing along with everyone else.

"So, what's the plan then? Are we still going to the village?" Arose asked

curiously as she rose to her feet and stretched.

Joxer and Gabrielle nodded. "Yes. We talked for a long time about it and we've

decided that we're still going to go there," Gabrielle said.

"And before anybody asks, I'm not doing this to please Gabrielle, but I'm doing

this because it's the right thing for all of us," Joxer broke in before Jace

could interrupt. "The twins deserve the right to be recognized as members of

Amazon society whether they're girls or boys."

Jace reached out and clasped Joxer's shoulder with a huge smile. "Besides, with

all of us here to help out, we'll make sure that nobody gets left out of

anything!" He turned to Gabrielle, who had a questioning look on her face.

"Gabrielle, I'm not saying that we won't abide by the rules of the tribe while

we're in the village, but there's nothing wrong with bending them a little bit -

and who knows? We may be able to start up a few new traditions," he added in

with a twinkle in his eyes.

Gabrielle nodded then held her hand up to her mouth to hide a yawn. "Okay. Maybe

you're right, but right now I'm exhausted!"

Xena looked up at the position of the moon. "You're right, Gabrielle. It's

getting late, and if we want to get an early start, I suggest we go to bed," she

said to the group.

Everybody murmured in agreement and set out their bedrolls for the night while

Jace went into his wagon. Joxer helped Gabrielle settle into their pelts before

he lay down next to her and put his arms around her. "Joxer?" Gabrielle asked in

a tiny, sleepy voice.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really proud of what you did tonight. That took a lot of courage to admit

how you were feeling inside." Gabrielle turned around to face her husband,

lifting herself up slightly so that she could put her head on his chest. "I love

you so much."

"I love you too, Gabrielle," Joxer breathed, kissing the top of her head.

"Night."

"Night." Shortly after, Gabrielle fell asleep from the combined warmth of their

bodies. Joxer smiled down at her before he too fell asleep.

This time, Joxer did not have any nightmares. In fact, when he woke up at

sunrise the next morning, he felt better than he had in days.


	8. Chapter 8

Part Eight

After breakfast the now fresh and ready-to-go travelers re-started their trip.

It was high noon when the group arrived in the Amazon village. Rhea and Eris

both ran over to them. "Gabrielle! Can I feel the baby?" Rhea energetically

cried.

Eris exclaimed excitedly, "We're so glad you came! I can't believe it! A baby's

going to be born right here in our village!"

"That's enough, you two! It's not like that it's the first time it's happened

here before," said Cyane as she came over to greet the travelers. "Welcome back,

friends. You must be tired from your long journey. Huts have been prepared for

you. Eris and Rhea will take you there."

Joxer looked at Cyane. "Will Gabrielle and I be together?" he asked nervously.

Cyane smiled a little. "Are you still married?"

"Yes," Joxer replied without hesitation.

"Then why would you ask me such a silly question? I will see you all after you

have rested. As for now, I have things that need my attention." And with that,

Cyane walked away.

Xena picked up Eve. "Okay, let's go see where we'll be staying, huh?" Eve

giggled happily and Xena laughed.

Rhea and Eris took them over to a group of huts. Eris ran over to the biggest

one. "Gabrielle and Joxer, this is your hut. Rhea and I decorated it for you."

Joxer and Gabrielle stuck their heads inside to look and blinked at what they

saw. They exchanged glances and Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders slightly. Joxer

nodded and placed his arm around her shoulders as they turned around.

Not noticing the couple's reaction to the elaborate decoration inside their

designated hut, Rhea went over to the next hut. "And this one is for you, Xena,

along with Eve and Arose."

Both of the young girls looked at Jace and Ricky. Eris walked over to Jace.

"When Gabrielle sent word that you all were coming, she told us about you being

an honorary Amazon so this hut is yours, and since Arose and her consort are not

married, he can stay with you."

Jace smiled. "That sounds fair to me." Ricky nodded in agreement.

"Oh, we're going to have so much fun before the baby comes! There's going to be

so much dancing!" cried Rhea.

"Uh, hold on a minute there, Rhea. I really can't do any dancing in this

condition!" Gabrielle objected, putting her hand on top of her swollen stomach.

"Oh, don't worry, Gabrielle! You don't have to. Joxer will be doing the

dancing," Rhea explained with a smile.

"Uh, what kind of dancing?" Joxer asked, his dark eyes growing wide with worry.

"And when? Tonight?" His voice shot up a couple of octaves at the last question.

"No, not tonight." Jace walked over to Joxer and put his hand on Joxer's

shoulder then patted it in reassurance. "She's talking about the dance to make

sure the new baby - or in this case, babies - is strong and healthy that gets

performed close to the birth. Don't worry, Joxer. I know the steps and I'll

teach you. By the time I'm finished, you'll be dancing like a pro!"

"There will be dancing tonight to celebrate your return to the village," Eris

explained. "In fact, there's a series of celebrations planned throughout the

next couple of weeks at least." She smiled at Joxer. "You don't have to dance

tonight." Her smile widened at Joxer's look of relief and she turned to gaze at

Rhea before turning back to look at the rest of the group. "The rest of you are

more than welcome to dance in tonight's celebration though," she said. Jace's

face lit up in a huge smile at the invitation and he nodded eagerly.

Xena's eyebrow rose. "I don't dance," she stated firmly.

"But..." Eris was about to protest when she saw the look on Xena's face and her

mouth snapped shut. She and Rhea exchanged nervous glances before they excused

themselves and quickly walked away. Arose raised her hand to her mouth to hide a

sudden smile that came to her lips.

"Xena! You didn't have to scare them!" Gabrielle scolded as she scowled at her

friend.

Xena's ice-blue eyes glittered. "Who said that I scared them? I merely said that

I don't dance," she replied mildly. She gently kissed Eve on her forehead.

"C'mon, Evie. Let's see what's inside our new hut. What do you think of that,

sweetie?" she crooned, walking away from the rest of the group and entering the

hut. Arose followed close behind her, still trying not to laugh.

"Hoo boy," Gabrielle said, shaking her head a little.

One month after arriving in the Amazon Village:

"Hi, Arose! Hi, Ricky! Have you seen Xena this morning?" Gabrielle asked

curiously as she emerged from her and Joxer's hut wearing a new dress that would

accommodate her ever-growing stomach. "Joxer said just before Jace came to get

him that he hadn't seen her around at all." She put a hand on her stomach and

patted it absently, smiling as she felt a kick underneath her hand. "And where's

Eve?"

Arose and Ricky looked up at the sound of Gabrielle's voice and smiled. Ricky

put down the new arrow that he was making while Arose stopped putting a feather

on a new ceremonial mask. "I haven't seen either one of them this morning,

Gabrielle," Ricky answered in his soft, gentle voice.

"Gee, I haven't either. Sorry, Gabrielle," Arose apologized.

"Thanks anyway," Gabrielle said with a smile. She began walking towards the

village center when she came upon Eris, who, along with several girls, was

carrying a sack of laundry to be washed down at the stream. "Good morning, Eris!

Have you seen Xena and Eve this morning?" she asked.

Eris turned around, stopped following a couple of the younger members of the

tribe heading towards the stream and bowed a little in a gesture of respect.

"Yes, Queen Gabrielle. Rhea is watching Eve and some of the other babies in the

camp this morning," she explained with a smile.

"Oh, that's good. So, where's Xena?"

Eris' smile faded. "I'm not really sure. She headed in that direction," the

young woman pointed towards the woods. Gabrielle noticed that Eris' finger was

shaking a little as she indicated the direction Xena had walked in and her

eyebrow rose. Eris gulped before continuing with a soft, "She was carrying an

axe." She hurried off to join her companions before Gabrielle could say another

word.

Gabrielle shook her head and sighed. "Ohh-kay." She rolled her eyes and began

walking in the direction that Eris had pointed in. She walked for some time down

the path, stopping every so often to take a little rest before she finally heard

the sound of someone hitting something against a tree. She walked for a little

bit longer when she finally saw Xena chopping away at the trunk of a very large

tree. She walked forward a few more paces before she finally came to a stop. "Hi

Xena."

"Gabrielle," Xena grunted in reply as she jerked her arms back and swung

ferociously at the tree. The axe-head met the trunk with a satisfying WHAM.

Xena's lips twisted up in a little smile as she put her arms back and swung at

the tree again.

"Xena... Is there something bothering you?" Gabrielle asked finally after

watching her friend for a few minutes in silence.

"What on Earth would" - WHAM - "give you" - WHAM - "that crazy idea,

Gabrielle?" WHAM! The trunk cracked at the last blow and the two women

hurriedly moved away as the tree fell down in the opposite direction with a loud

thud. Xena mopped her forehead then turned around to face Gabrielle, who had

crossed her arms over her ample stomach and tapped her foot on the grass.

"Xena..." Gabrielle said in a disapproving tone.

Xena dropped the axe and threw up her arms in exasperation. "What do you want me

to say, Gabrielle? That I'm blissfully happy to endure Community Laundry Day and

elaborate but weird ceremonies that involve howling and feathers every night?

I'd do anything for you and Joxer, you know that, but living like this is slowly

but surely driving me insane!" she exclaimed. "All these rules and

traditions..." she growled as she paced back and forth restlessly. "I'm bored

out of my mind!"

"I know you are, Xena, and I can't thank you enough for doing this," Gabrielle

said in a soothing voice. "I appreciate it. Really, I do."

Xena stopped her pacing and gazed at Gabrielle for a few moments before smiling

crookedly and walking over to stand in front of her. She reached out to take

Gabrielle in an embrace. "I'm sorry, Gabrielle. I'm just frustrated, I guess,"

she sighed.

Gabrielle returned the embrace and patted Xena on the back. "I know - and

something's bound to happen sooner or later with Joxer, Jace, Arose and Ricky

here to upset the apple cart!"

"I hope that it happens soon!" Xena mumbled, making Gabrielle laugh. "Anything

to break the routine," she added in as they broke the hug.

Gabrielle nodded. "So, are you going to come back for lunch?" she asked as her

stomach growled loudly.

Xena shook her head. "Nahh... I think I need to get a little more frustration

out," she said, pointing to the fallen tree and picking up the axe with a

slightly crazed expression on her face.

Gabrielle chuckled and nodded. "Okay, Xena. I'll see you later then." Xena

didn't respond - she was already too busy hacking at a tree limb. Gabrielle

shook her head a little, sighed deeply, and began walking back towards the

village.

Six weeks later

"So, Joxer... Are you ready for tonight's ceremony?" Cyane asked as the group

sat down at one of the large tables for breakfast.

Joxer paled slightly and his hands shook as he lifted up his mug of water.

"Yes," he managed to answer in a relatively steady voice.

"Good," Cyane said with an odd little smile. "I'm sure that you will please our

Goddess Artemis greatly with your dancing." She picked up her fork and dove into

her scrambled eggs with relish.

Joxer nodded and took a huge drink of water, using both hands to hold the mug as

he drank. A little water spilled from his mug as he set it back down on the

table with a thump. Gabrielle reached out to pat his shoulder and he smiled

weakly at her. She returned the smile and took his hand in hers. She placed his

hand over her stomach and he smiled as he felt movement underneath his hand. He

leaned over and kissed Gabrielle passionately, forgetting about everything for a

moment. She returned the kiss with equal fervor, cupping his face with her free

hand.

"Awww," Rhea sighed dreamily, smiling at the couple as she placed her elbows on

the table and rested her chin atop her hands. Cyane raised her head to stare at

the girl and cleared her throat loudly in disapproval. Rhea blinked in surprise

and quickly turned her attention away from the couple and back to her breakfast.

Xena rolled her eyes and rose to her feet.

"Is there something the matter with your breakfast, Xena?" Cyane asked as Joxer

and Gabrielle gazed up at her in alarm.

"No. It's fine. I suddenly realized that I'm really not that hungry after all,"

Xena said through tightly clenched teeth. "Arose, would you and Ricky mind

watching Evie for a little bit? I have to... do something." She stalked from the

table before anybody could say a word in response.

"Sure Xena!" Arose called out to the retreating warrior princess' figure. She

turned to Eve and smiled widely. "We'll have lots of fun today, won't we?"

Eve giggled and nodded. "Uh huh, Auntie Arose!" She turned to look at Xena

before turning back to the others. "Is Mommy mad, Auntie Gabby?"

"No, honey. She just has something that she needs to do," Gabrielle reassured

Eve with a smile.

"Involving a tree," Ricky muttered before he could stop himself. He stifled a

yelp when Arose suddenly elbowed him on his upper right arm. He turned to glare

at her and say something when Jace wiped his mouth with a napkin and rose to his

feet gracefully.

"Remember that you wanted to get in one last practice session before tonight's

ceremony, little brother?" Jace reminded Joxer.

Joxer sighed and rolled his eyes as he also rose up from the table. "Will you

stop calling me that?" he grumbled.

Jace shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "Old habits die hard," he said as he

walked over and put his arm around Joxer's shoulder.

Joxer sighed again. "I suppose. C'mon. Let's go. See you later, Gabrielle."

Joxer leaned down to kiss Gabrielle on the cheek before the brothers began

walking from the table. Cyane cleared her throat once more. They turned around

to gaze curiously at her.

"I just wanted to remind you that the ceremony begins precisely at sundown,

Joxer," Cyane said. "I'm sure that you will honor Artemis and Queen Gabrielle

with your best efforts."

Joxer felt his mouth go dry and he licked his lips. "Of course." He and Jace

left the breakfast table, speaking in low voices. Gabrielle watched them leave

with a concerned expression before she turned around to finish her breakfast.

"I'm sure that everything will be fine, Gabrielle," Ricky said in a reassuring

voice.

"I know that, Ricky. I just wish that someone could convince Joxer," Gabrielle

sighed. She looked down at her half-eaten breakfast before she turned her

attention back to the couple and Eve. "So," she said brightly. "Is there

anything special that you two are planning on doing today?"

"Not really. I have to get ready for tonight's ceremony too once Xena comes

back," Arose answered after finishing the last of her eggs. "Ricky, don't you

have to help out with setting up the talking drums in the village center?"

"Yes - and I'm playing one of them too because Lucinda twisted her wrist pretty

badly from that fall she had while helping out with yesterday's hunt. Hippolyta

said that she needs to rest it, so Lucinda won't be able to play tonight," Ricky

nodded.

"That's great!" Arose exclaimed with a huge smile as she rose to her feet. She

realized what she said and her cheeks turned red as she gazed at Cyane, who was

glaring up at her. "I meant to say that it's great that Ricky can take over for

her on such short notice," she explained hastily.

Cyane nodded curtly as Arose, Ricky and Eve left the table, Eve running ahead of

the couple, laughing. She watched them in silence before turning around and also

rising to her feet. "I have some urgent matters that I must attend to before

getting ready for tonight's ceremony," she said softly. She inclined her head

forward in Gabrielle's direction before turning around and heading for her hut.

Gabrielle and Rhea watched her leave in silence before they exchanged glances

and Rhea smiled weakly. "Nerves," she explained, shrugging her shoulders

helplessly as she rose to her feet and began clearing the breakfast dishes away.

"I don't know, Jace. Are you sure I look okay?" Joxer asked fretfully as he

anxiously paced back and forth in Jace and Ricky's hut.

"Joxer! Trust me, you look fine - and you did great at practice today," Jace

quickly reassured Joxer with a huge smile. "I need you to help me put this on,"

he said, turning around and picking up an elaborately feathered headdress.

"Okay," Joxer agreed, taking it from Jace's outstretched hands. "Wow, this thing

is heavy!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah. That's why I need you to help me put it on," Jace nodded in agreement. "I

can't tell if I've got it on correctly or not without a full-length mirror." He

leaned down a bit so Joxer could place it on his head. He reached up and

adjusted it about his head before he felt that it was on securely. "Is it on

straight?" he asked finally as he rose up to full height.

Joxer gazed at Jace carefully for a few moments before nodding. "Yep."

Jace smiled and walked over to Joxer, putting his arms around his brother for a

hug. "You'll be fine," he murmured, patting Joxer's back.

Joxer returned the hug and sighed. "Thanks. I needed that." He looked up when

the sound of a ram's horn echoed through the village.

"That's the signal to join the others," Jace said as they broke the embrace and

began walking towards the hut's entrance. He turned around to gaze at Joxer,

raising his eyebrows. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Jace," Joxer replied in a rough voice as they exited

the hut and began walking over to where the core group of Amazon dancers was

starting to assemble. Arose, dressed in her new costume, flashed a smile at

Joxer and Jace before turning around to gaze at Cyane, who held a staff and wore

an even more elaborate headdress than Jace was wearing.

Cyane gazed at the brothers coolly. "I am pleased," she said finally before a

second horn call echoed throughout the village. "AMAZONS!" she yelled and turned

around and proudly began walking towards the village center. The women let out a

group cry and began following behind Cyane in pairs, Joxer and Jace taking up

the rear.

Xena sat down on a bench next to Gabrielle, who was seated on an elaborately

decorated throne. She pulled a giggling Eve onto her lap and gazed at her

friend, who was watching the path where the dancers would walk down to start the

ceremony with a worried expression on her face. "Gabrielle?" Xena queried.

Gabrielle jumped a little in her seat. "Huh? Oh! Hi, Xena. I didn't see you and

Eve sit down next to me," she stammered as she turned to face her dark-haired

friend.

Xena's eyes began twinkling. "Obviously not," she replied, trying not to smile.

"Joxer's going to be fine, Gabrielle. Jace said that he's been practicing very

hard for this ceremony." She gazed up into the sky and saw that the sun was

beginning to set. "It shouldn't be much longer before things start up."

"Yeah," Gabrielle nodded in agreement. "I know that Joxer's going to be fine."

Her face brightened a little. "I wonder what he'll be wearing for the ceremony,"

she mused.

"I'm sure that feathers somehow will be involved," Xena replied, wrinkling her

nose and rolling her eyes in disgust. Gabrielle began laughing when she saw the

look on Xena's face and rubbed her stomach as the babies kicked. Xena looked up

at her and began laughing too, shaking her head. Eve giggled along with them,

clapping her hands together as more Amazons gathered around the village center,

some sitting down while others, dressed in ceremonial costumes and masks stood

around talking quietly. Another small group lit up several torches that were

placed safely outside the semi-circle.

The musicians arrived a few minutes later. Ricky, dressed in a simple sleeveless

tunic, dark brown breeches and boots, joined them at one of the talking drums.

Eris placed a ram's horn to her mouth and blew a long, clear note. The audience

immediately grew quiet in anticipation. Eris blew the horn again and a moment

later, a loud cry echoed in their direction.

"Here we go," Xena muttered as the drummers began a slow, staccato beat and

cymbals clashed together.

"Shh!" Gabrielle hissed as a low chanting started up from the women waiting in

the village center. Xena shrugged her shoulders and turned towards the path

where Cyane and the group of dancers would arrive.

Rhea, who was acting as lookout, ran into the village center and signaled to the

musicians that the group was coming. The beat picked up then and the chanting

grew louder. Gabrielle moved a little in her seat as Cyane regally led the

procession into the village center.

The dancers, walking behind Cyane in pairs, split up to walk in opposite

directions and began forming a circle. Arose smiled in Gabrielle, Xena and Eve's

direction before turning to face the circle of stones.

Gabrielle craned her neck, frowning worriedly as she looked for Joxer and Jace.

"Where are they?" she muttered with a worried note to her voice. An appreciative

wolf-whistle from the opposite side of the village center suddenly cut through

the chanting at that moment.

Xena felt her lips twitch involuntarily when she heard Gabrielle growl

possessively under her breath as Joxer and Jace, who were bringing up the rear,

entered the village center. She saw that both brothers were dressed in simple

tan deerskin fringed breeches and matching fringed knee-length boots. She also

saw the reason why Gabrielle growled - both brothers were shirtless, although

Jace wore several beaded necklaces around his neck and a huge feathered Amazon

headdress on his head in his own unique sense of style, while Joxer wore the

single leather necklace that Gabrielle gave him for a wedding present and two

feathers were placed carefully in his hair. Poor Joxer. Even HE couldn't escape

the feathers, Xena thought to herself in silent amusement as the dancers

finished forming the circle, facing the audience as the drumming and chanting

came to a halt.

Another loud wolf-whistle cut through the village. Joxer's cheeks flamed with

embarrassment while Gabrielle grumbled several not-too-nice words under her

breath and Cyane glared at the audience, trying to figure out who was making the

ruckus.

"Mommy, Uncle Joxer and Uncle Jace look nice, don't they?" Eve whispered.

"Yes they do, honey," Xena whispered back, kissing her daughter fondly on the

cheek and hugging her close. Eve wrapped her arms around her mother and returned

the embrace, watching the dancers curiously.

Cyane thumped the end of her ceremonial staff on the ground and proclaimed in a

loud, clear voice, "Tonight we are gathered to celebrate the upcoming birth of

Queen Gabrielle and her consort Joxer's twin children. May these children

greatly please our Goddess Artemis and be born strong and healthy so that they

will become great citizens of the mighty Amazon Nation!"

A loud cry of approval echoed through the village and Eris blew a loud, clear

note on her ram's horn. Cyane nodded in the musicians' direction as someone from

the audience took her staff. The drummers re-started playing the slow, staccato

beat from earlier and the chanting began. The dancers turned around, joined

hands and slowly began moving around in the circle, raising their arms and

stepping to the beat.

Xena and Gabrielle watched the dancers in silence as the steps became more

complex and the music started going faster in tempo while Eve happily clapped to

the beat. Xena could see Joxer mouthing something to himself and then realized

that he was counting the steps so he could keep in time with the rest of the

group.

Gabrielle looked on proudly as Joxer finally seemed to relax a little and it

appeared that he was beginning to enjoy himself as he wove in and out with the

other dancers. Other Amazons began joining the core group of dancers as the beat

got faster and the chanting grew louder. She noticed that as the beat became

faster and more complex, so did the steps. She lost sight of Joxer as more and

more dancers joined the circle, although she did see Jace dancing wildly at one

point, his head flung back and his many necklaces sparkling in the firelight

from the nearby torches before he whirled around with a huge smile on his face

and got lost in the crowd again.

Joxer, who was dancing in the middle of the circle, was starting to get very hot

from all the dancing and his stomach began to feel a little queasy. He began

wondering how much longer the dancing ceremony would last. To his dismay, the

music became louder and faster as he whirled around. Sweat rolled down his face

in torrents and he blinked hard when a few drops fell into his eyes, the

saltiness making them sting.

Distantly, Joxer saw Arose dancing at the edge of the circle and she flashed a

smile in his direction. He felt his lips move upward to return it before he

turned around and began dancing towards the outer edge of the circle, not

noticing the concerned look on her face. The music and chanting kept getting

louder and faster and he found that he was having trouble focusing on his

movements. He blinked fiercely as he kept whirling around, still moving towards

the outer edge of the circle, getting dizzier by the moment.

Joxer lost count of his steps and stumbled to the side, hitting against a dancer

who shouted out in surprise and smacked into another dancer. They fell to the

ground in a tangle of limbs as the two women brought down another dancer in the

process. He stumbled again as he dizzily held a hand to his forehead, this time

stepping on another dancer's foot. She yelped and quickly moved away from him,

pushing into another dancer, who lost her balance and fell onto the ground with

a loud yell.

"Gabrielle, something's wrong," Xena muttered, her eyebrows furrowing together

in a frown when she saw a commotion break out near the outer edge of the

dancers' circle.

Gabrielle carefully stood up, craning her neck as she saw several dancers break

formation and fall to the side. "Oh no," she whispered, covering her mouth.

"AMAZONS! STOP!" Cyane roared from the inner circle. The drumbeat and chanting

slowly came to a halt and the dancers who were still standing moved away while

the other dancers who had fallen to the side moaned painfully.

Gabrielle's jaw dropped in complete astonishment when she saw Jace sitting on

the ground with his headdress askew, looking about in puzzlement. "What

happened?" she asked, moving towards the group.

"That... That... man! That's what happened!" Cyane fumed, her fists clenching

together as she gazed at her fallen comrades. "That idi..."

"Don't you say another word!" Gabrielle warned Cyane, her eyes narrowing and

turning a dark emerald shade in the firelight. She looked around the village

center, trying to see where Joxer was and grew worried when she didn't see him.

"Xena, I don't see him anywhere! Joxer? Joxer?" she called out anxiously, her

voice raising as she called out her husband's name. "JOXER!"

There was no response from her husband. Arose, who was helping Jace to his feet,

softly volunteered, "Gabrielle, when I saw him earlier, he looked like he was

getting dizzy..."

Xena and Gabrielle exchanged glances before Gabrielle straightened up to full

height and nodded. "Do you want me to look for him, Gabrielle?" Xena asked.

"No. I think I know where he is," Gabrielle answered in a determined voice,

shaking her head.

"Okay," Xena nodded and watched as Gabrielle turned around and headed away from

the village center before turning around and walking over to assist anybody who

needed help.

Gabrielle walked up to the entrance of her and Joxer's hut and sighed quietly to

herself, seeing that it was enshrouded in darkness. She entered the hut and lit

a candle before turning around to see Joxer sitting cross-legged in the furthest

corner of the hut, his head hanging low and his mouth jutted out in a sad pout.

His arms were crossed limply over his legs and his hands lightly touched the

ground. She gazed down at the dejected figure of her husband for a few moments

before she murmured, "Oh, Joxer..."

"I did it again. I screwed up," Joxer whispered, still staring at the ground.

Gabrielle frowned at his words and shook her head. "Joxer, look at me," she said

quietly. "Please?" she asked when he didn't move.

Slowly, Joxer raised his head to gaze up at Gabrielle. She saw with dismay that

Joxer's dark eyes were filled with tears that he tried to blink away, but one

fell down his left cheek before he could stop it. He wiped at his face

carelessly and sighed, turning away from her clear-eyed gaze. "I'm sorry,

Gabrielle. I didn't mean to mess up the ceremony..."

"Joxer," Gabrielle interrupted him before he could continue babbling an apology.

"Dance with me."

Joxer immediately stopped talking to gaze up at Gabrielle, goggle-eyed.

"W-w-what?" he stammered finally after a minute of stunned silence.

Gabrielle smiled at Joxer and held her hands out to him. "I want you to dance

with me," she repeated.

Hesitantly, Joxer held out his hands and Gabrielle helped him to his feet. She

looked Joxer over appraisingly and nodded. "You look so handsome in that

outfit," she said in a husky voice, running her hands over his lean but muscular

chest. "I could've belted whoever kept whistling at you though," she growled

possessively, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head against

his chest so that she could listen to his heartbeat. "You're my man," she

breathed, missing Joxer blush furiously as he wrapped his arms around her in an

embrace.

Joxer gently kissed the top of her head, taking in the soft scent of daisies and

vanilla from her last oil bath before he moved back a step. Gabrielle made a

soft noise of protest until he carefully took her left hand in his right hand

and slid his arm against her back. He smiled and reminded her softly, "You said

you wanted to dance."

"Yes I did," Gabrielle replied, returning the smile.

Slowly, the couple began moving back and forth in the hut in a simple box step

pattern, Joxer humming to himself at first before he began singing a ballad that

was popular a few years back in Athens in his rich voice. Gabrielle's smile

widened as they gazed into each other's eyes and continued to dance.

"Where are they?" Cyane growled as she watched her tribe sisters collect

themselves and begin to take down the ceremonial poles and other assorted

decorations that had been strung up for the dance. "That idiot completely ruined

tonight's ceremony!"

"Don't talk about my brother like that!" Arose snapped. Cyane turned around to

glare at her and the girl quailed at her angry gaze. Ricky placed an arm around

Arose's shoulders and returned the glare defiantly.

Cyane opened her mouth to chew Ricky out for his disrespectful attitude when one

of the dancers ran up, bowing slightly. "My Queen, there's light coming from

Queen Gabrielle and Joxer's hut," she reported.

Cyane shoved the dancer aside without a word and began storming towards their

hut. Xena picked up a sleepy Eve in her arms as she and Jace exchanged glances.

They immediately followed the angry Queen, Ricky, Arose, Eris and Rhea hot at

their heels.

Cyane skidded to a halt at the open hut flap and stared in silent astonishment

at the sight and sound of Joxer singing sweetly to Gabrielle as they slowly

danced around the middle of the hut. Jace and Xena exchanged grins as they

watched the couple dancing while Arose gently put her head against Ricky's

chest. Eris and Rhea smiled and sighed sentimentally before they turned around

and walked away.

The rest of the group watched for another minute or so in silence before Cyane

slowly turned around and walked away from the hut. The others followed behind

her until she came to a halt in the middle of the path. "I can't yell at him. I

just can't," Cyane mumbled finally, shaking her head in disbelief. "He's a dork,

but he's the sweetest damn dork I've ever met." She shook her head once more and

headed for her hut.


	9. Chapter 9

Part Nine

It had been two weeks since the big celebration, but to Gabrielle it seemed like

the Amazons were doing nothing but celebrating every day. "Oh Gods! Don't they

have anything else to do?" she moaned in exasperation.

Joxer looked over at his wife. "Gabrielle, are you okay?"

"No! I'm not okay! How am I supposed to get this scroll done before the babies

come with all that racket?" Gabrielle snapped, clapping her hands over her ears.

Joxer stood up and walked over to her and sat down by her chair, the one Jace

had given to her so she would be comfortable now that she was only two weeks

away from giving birth. "Are you working on a new scroll? It's been a long time

since you wrote."

Gabrielle gazed at him with loving eyes. "Yeah. Well, it's been a long time

since I've written anything, but this is something for our babies. It starts

with how we finally noticed each..." Gabrielle giggled a little at Joxer's look.

"Okay, okay, how I finally noticed you. Then it goes on to our marriage and

honeymoon and up to the present."

Joxer smiled at her sweetly. "Are you going to tell them everything - even about

the welcoming dance ceremony?"

"Of course I am, Joxer. They need to know the truth about their parents. And I

want them to know what a wonderful dancer their father is."

Joxer leaned back and stared up at the ceiling of the hut, laughing a little.

"Then when they get older, I can teach them to dance. Gabrielle, speaking of

dancing... When your time comes, will there be dancing?"

Gabrielle thought for a moment. "Well, knowing this group of Amazons like I do,

I suppose there will be, but not by the person who will deliver the babies.

After all, Joxer, she doesn't dance," she said with a fond smile.

"So... Xena's going to deliver our babies?"

Gabrielle touched his face and ran her hand across it. "Does that bother you?"

Joxer grabbed her hand and pressed it against his cheek. "No, it doesn't. I

really would've been surprised if you had asked the shamaness to deliver them,

to tell the truth. Xena's a good choice."

Gabrielle was about to kiss him when she heard a loud drumming sound a short

distance outside the hut. "Oh, for crying out loud! Now what?"

Joxer got up. "I'll go see."

Joxer walked outside and saw Rhea, Eris and Arose beating on drums. "Do you

three mind? Gabrielle's trying to work on her new scroll."

Arose looked up and smiled. "Hey, little brother! Rhea and Eris are teaching me

how to play the birth drum."

"Well, do it somewhere else, okay? And Arose?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop calling me little brother."

Arose giggled as she and the other girls got up and left. Joxer returned to the

hut. "Rhea and Eris were teaching Arose how to play the birth drum, whatever

that is."

"Cyane told me that it's the drum they play during the delivery," Gabrielle

explained.

"Oh, Gods! You've got to be kidding!" Joxer groaned.

Gabrielle shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not."

"Hey... Someone would like to say hi. Gabrielle... Joxer, may we come in?"

Gabrielle smiled as Xena and Eve stood in the hut's threshold. "Xena! Eve! Oh,

come in! Please come in!"

Eve bounced in and ran over to Gabrielle. "Hi, Aunt Gabby! I picked these for

you." The young child held out her hands and gave Gabrielle a huge bunch of

dandelions. "Mommy said you love flowers."

Gabrielle took them with a smile. "Oh Eve, they're so beautiful! Thank you very

much! " She looked at Joxer. "Honey, would you put them in water?"

"Sure." Joxer took the 'flowers' from Gabrielle and smiled at Eve. "Hey Evie,

want to help me?" He held his hand out to her.

"Uh huh!" Eve nodded, took Joxer's hand and they skipped out the door to find

something to put the 'flowers' in.

Gabrielle looked at her friend after sharing a warm embrace. "So, did you have

fun? I'm glad you're back."

"I told you I'd be back. I just needed a little time away from here and took Eve

fishing. I promised that I'd be back in time for the babies to be born."

"I know, but I missed you."

Xena smiled a little. "Yeah. I missed you too. So... How's the daddy holding

out?" she asked as she sat down in front of Gabrielle's chair.

"You know Xena, I'm really surprised. Joxer's been holding out just fine. He's

even getting along better with the Amazons, would you believe it? Even with what

happened with that disastrous dance ceremony. Amazing." Xena lowered her head to

hide a smile. Gabrielle didn't notice it and chattered on happily. "He's been a

big help. Oh, and his back rubs! Oh, I'd kill for one right now."

Xena rose to her feet and turned around to face Gabrielle's back. "Here. I'll

give you one," she offered.

"Sorry Xena, but the only person rubbing my back is Joxer. He's got the magic

touch!"

Xena's eyebrows furrowed as she laughed. "Okay, I get the message. I'll go get

him."

Gabrielle smiled gratefully and reached out to grasp her friend's hand before

she left the hut. "Thanks, Xena."

A few minutes later Joxer returned with the dandelions carefully arranged in a

small pot. "Xena told me that you want one of my famous back rubs."

"Yeah, big boy. I do. Come here and make me happy," Gabrielle growled, her green

eyes sparkling as she gazed up at her husband. Joxer sat down and began to rub

her back. "Ahh, that feels so good! A little lower please, Joxer." As he slowly

kneaded the tension from her back, Gabrielle began to close her eyes and relax.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and she almost shot off the chair. "Oh for...!

I've had it! Joxer, I've got to get out of here for a while before I go crazy!

This is more than I can stand!"

"You mean leave the village? What about the babies?" Joxer asked anxiously.

"No, not altogether. I just need some peace and quiet. I remember seeing a cave

on the way here. It's not that far. Let's go there for while."

Joxer stared at her. "A cave? I'm not sure if that's a good idea in your

condition."

"If I don't get out of here for a while, I'm liable to murder someone. Besides,

I'm not due for another two weeks."

Joxer rubbed the back of his neck and nodded after a few moments of thought.

"Okay, but it's against my better judgment, I've gotta tell you."

"It'll be okay, Joxer," Gabrielle reassured Joxer with a smile.

Joxer nodded as he helped Gabrielle from the chair and took a full water skin in

case either one of them got thirsty while walking. As they walked from the hut,

Jace met up with them. "Say, you two. Where are you going?" he asked cheerfully.

Gabrielle snapped at him, "We're going for a walk, Jace. Alone!"

Jace stared at Gabrielle for a moment before he lowered his head, his eyes

dropping to the ground. "Okay. I get the message. I think Cyane wants to see me

anyway," he mumbled.

Joxer watched his brother slowly walk away, head hanging. "Gabrielle, did you

really have to snap at him? You know how touchy he is."

"Joxer, I'm sorry. I just want to get away from all of this and Jace just goes

on and on and on..."

"Yeah, I know, but he means no harm," Joxer sighed. "So, just how far off is

this cave anyway?"

"Not far. About half a mile."

"Can you walk that far?"

"Yeah. Come on!" Gabrielle took Joxer's hand in hers and tugged him forward.

It took some time, but eventually they arrived at the cave. Joxer looked around

until he saw a large stone big enough for Gabrielle to sit on outside the

cavern. "Here. You sit here while I go check to see if it's safe inside."

Gabrielle slowly sat down and waited. Joxer returned shortly. "There's actually

a chair carved out of stone in there! Come on, I'll show you."

"Joxer, some help here please," Gabrielle said as she held out her hand.

"Oops! Sorry, Gabrielle." Joxer took her hand to help her to her feet and they

walked inside the cave.

On Mount Olympus, two Goddesses watched the images of Joxer and Gabrielle enter

the cave via a clear pool of water. One who was usually full of life and

laughter was furious at the image that she saw while gazing in the water. "Like,

why are you gonna do this anyway? This is sooo totally grody!"

"I told you before, if Joxer is going to be a father of Amazons, then he must be

tested under unusual circumstances. Now if you can't accept that, then leave!"

Aphrodite frowned as she stuck her tongue out at Artemis. "This is so totally

not cool, Artemis, and you know it! Back off my boy Joxer or I'm going to...!"

"You're going to what, Aphrodite?" Artemis taunted.

"I don't know yet, but when I do know, you like better believe it's gonna be

totally for sure not coming up roses for you!" Aphrodite snapped, stamping her

foot on the marble floor.

Gabrielle sat down and began to work on her scroll again while Joxer slowly

massaged her back. She sighed in contentment and leaned back to enjoy it.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise and rocks began to fall all around the cavern's

entrance.

"GABRIELLE!" Joxer threw himself before his wife to protect her from falling

debris. Eventually, the rocks stopped falling and everything was still.

"Gabrielle, are you okay?" Joxer gasped, coughing as the dust settled.

Gabrielle gasped and coughed for a long time before she finally caught her

breath. "Joxer..." She panted a little and suddenly hissed between her teeth,

clutching at her stomach.

"Gabrielle! What's wrong?" Joxer's voice rose to a sharp cry.

"Joxer..." Gabrielle winced. "Oh Gods!" She looked up at her husband with wide

eyes. "I think my water broke."

"What? Your what broke?"

"The babies... I think they're coming..." Gabrielle gasped.

"Now? They're coming now? But you said that they're not due for another two

weeks!" Joxer's eyes became saucers and his face turned marble white.

Sweat began pouring down Gabrielle's face. "I know what I said but they say

otherwise! Joxer, they're coming! Oh Gods! Not now! Not now!" She squeezed her

eyes shut as pain shot through her body.

Joxer bent down next to Gabrielle. "Gabrielle, calm down! It's gonna be okay!"

Gabrielle grabbed him by his tunic collar. "IT WON'T BE OKAY! The babies are

coming and we're trapped in this cave and nobody knows we're here!"

Joxer gulped loudly and ran his tongue over dry lips. "I'll take care of you,"

he whispered.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and laughed sharply. "How? Have you ever delivered a

baby before?"

Joxer slowly helped her lie down and tried to make her as comfortable as

possible on a stone and dirt-covered floor. "No, but I'm the only one here."

"Oh, that's just great! A dork's going to deliver my babies!" Gabrielle realized

what she said and felt horrible. "Oh Joxer, I didn't mean to call you a dork!"

"I know you didn't." Joxer took a deep breath to try and steady himself.

"Gabrielle, do you have any idea how far apart the contractions are?"

"I don't know. They've just started." Gabrielle's eyes glistened with tears.

"Joxer, I'm scared."

"I know you are. I'm right here," Joxer said in as soothing a tone as he could

manage, even though he was absolutely terrified inside. He wiped her face with

the back of his hand and looked down into her eyes. He winced when Gabrielle

suddenly grabbed his hand and squeezed down hard as a painful contraction shot

through her body, making her cry out loud.

"This is way too much! I'm going to help Studmuffin!"

"No, Aphrodite! Do not interfere! He needs to be tested."

The Love Goddess blinked in astonishment. "Tested? Tested? Hasn't poor

Studmuffin been tested enough? For crying out loud, he like totally rescued the

Wonder Bard from the Amazon Underworld and that cute sister of his too! Plus

he's put up with all the kooky rituals at Camp Estrogen these past few months

without one word of complaint and that's still not enough for you to be happy!"

Aphrodite shook her head in disgust and wrinkled her pretty nose. "Bogus!"

Artemis replied coldly, "You know that those babies will be fine. If he can't

get through this, he doesn't deserve to be a father of an Amazon."

"You're like way totally heartless, Artemis!" Aphrodite yelled. "That armor of

yours isn't just worn on the outside, is it?"

Artemis sighed and gazed into the pool of water. "Look, if there's trouble, you

may go and help but you must not interfere otherwise."

Gabrielle let out a scream as Joxer held her. "Joxer, please make the pain stop!

Get Xena!" she begged, tears running down her face.

"Gabrielle, we're trapped in here. I wish I could take away your pain." Joxer

reached over and removed the top from the water skin. He held it so that

Gabrielle could take a drink. She gazed up at Joxer with wide eyes as she parted

her lips so that the cool liquid could slide down her parched throat. "Just try

to relax, Gabrielle." Not knowing what else to do, he tried humming softly in an

effort to calm her down.

Gabrielle swallowed the water and nodded. She closed her eyes and listened to

Joxer's voice. She breathed heavily as she attempted to relax before the next

contraction came.

Artemis looked at Aphrodite calmly. "He's doing okay so far."

"Yeah, for now, but what's gonna happen if the little rugrats decide to come

before help does? Didn't think of that, did ya, Miss Metal Britches?" the Love

Goddess sneered.

"They won't - at least I hope not." Artemis gazed steadily at the image of the

two trapped inside the cave. "They've already been in there for several hours.

Someone's bound to figure out that they're missing sooner or later and a search

party will begin looking for them."

"For Daddy's sake! Babies come when they darn well please, Artemis! I'm off to

get the Warrior Chick!" Aphrodite put her fingers together to snap herself away

when Artemis reached over and stopped her. "LET GO OF ME!"

"No, wait! Give this time."

"Like why should I?"

"Because I said so."

Aphrodite laughed and threw her head back defiantly. "Phft! Like I'm going to do

what you say? Well, ex-squeeze'em moi! That's not gonna happen in this lifetime!

I'm like so outta here!" She snapped her fingers and left Mount Olympus in a

shower of pink and gold sparkles. Artemis said nothing as her sister vanished

into the ether.

Aphrodite suddenly appeared in front of Xena, who stood up in surprise. "Yo!

Miss Bard's doing the birth thing in a totally icky cave! My boy Joxer's with

her, but he needs backup like pronto!"

Xena nodded, her blue eyes wide. "Okay. I'll get help."

"We don't have time for that! She needs you like now! Hold onto your

breastplate!" Aphrodite put her hand on Xena's shoulder and snapped her fingers.

Xena blinked as they reappeared in front of the cavern's blocked entrance.

"Why didn't you just take us inside the cave?" Xena asked, gazing at the rocks

covering the cave's opening worriedly.

Aphrodite frowned. "I did, but something went kablooey. Hold on a sec!" She

snapped her fingers again and the two disappeared then reappeared back in the

same spot that they were standing in before. "This is so not my fault!

Something's way wrong here!"

"I told you not to interfere, Aphrodite!" Artemis said as she appeared from the

ether. "You're not getting inside until I say you can."

"Artemis, make with the rock removal service already! Miss Bard needs the

Warrior Babe's help in there!" Aphrodite demanded, stamping her foot on the

ground as she placed her hands on her shapely hips.

"No. Gabrielle has help. Joxer must be tested."

Xena raised her sword menacingly at the Goddess. "I'll test you! Let me in

there, you bitch!" she snarled.

Artemis raised her hand in Xena's direction to throw a fireball at her and then

slowly lowered it. "I will overlook that remark this time, mortal." She paused

before continuing with a soft, "Gabrielle is in good hands."

"She's in Joxer's hands! I'm sorry, Artemis, but as much as Joxer has grown up,

this is something that he can't handle!"

The Goddess' left eyebrow rose as she gazed at Xena contemptuously. "Oh really,

Xena? Joxer can't handle it? Why don't you see how he's handling things for

yourself?" Artemis waved her hand and the three saw an image of Joxer trying to

keep Gabrielle comfortable as he watched over her for signs of another

contraction. Aphrodite and Xena watched anxiously as they listened to the

couple's conversation.

"I'm here, Gabrielle!" Joxer had moved around so that he was facing Gabrielle.

"Joxer, I can feel the baby move! It's coming, I just know it! Please don't

faint on me! I need you!" Gabrielle gasped.

Joxer looked up at her contorted face with wide eyes. "I won't, Gabrielle!"

"JOXERRRRRR! IT'S COMING! OH GODS!"

"Come on, Gabrielle! You can do it! Push! I can see it! Come on, push!"

Gabrielle pushed down with all her might. "I can't, Joxer! I can't! So tired..."

she panted.

Joxer's jaw clenched together stubbornly. "Yes you can, Gabrielle! I can see its

head. Come on, honey, you can do it!"

The sweat poured down Gabrielle's face when she pushed again when another

contraction hit. "I am trying! You change places with me and try squeezing a

watermelon through an opening the size of a peanut!" she snarled.

"Come on! Just a little more... Good! Here come the shoulders!" Joxer shouted,

reaching down as the head appeared.

Gabrielle's head arched back as she screamed at the top of her lungs and pushed

again. "One more time!" Joxer shouted, looking up at Gabrielle anxiously as she

panted to catch her breath. Gabrielle yelled and pushed one last time. Joxer

watched as a baby covered in blood slipped out. He quickly took the baby away

but didn't see any sign of breathing.

"Joxer, is everything okay? I don't hear the baby. Joxer? Joxer!" Gabrielle

began panicking.

Joxer didn't answer her. He quickly took his finger and carefully inserted it

inside the newborn's mouth. He frowned as he removed something sticky from it.

The baby then let out a choking cough and began to cry, softly at first, but the

cries quickly grew in volume. Joxer let loose a huge sigh of relief, as did

Gabrielle. Suddenly remembering what his father had done when a colt was born to

one of his warhorses and the mare had needed help, Joxer's hands shook a little

as he ripped his sash into strips and tied the strips around two sections of the

umbilical cord. He then took out his small dagger and carefully cut in-between

the area where he had tied the two strips of cloth. He then pulled his tunic

over his head.

"Gabrielle, it's a boy! A beautiful, beautiful boy," Joxer whispered. He looked

up at Gabrielle with joyful tears streaming down his face as he brought their

son over for her to see after bundling the baby up carefully in his tunic.

"Oh Joxer..." Gabrielle smiled wearily in response as Joxer pulled her head onto

his lap and put the baby on top of her stomach. He leaned down and kissed

Gabrielle then the baby gently on the forehead as she put her arms around their

son and silently counted his fingers and toes.

Artemis waved her hand and the rocks disappeared from the cave's entrance. Xena

pushed the Goddess aside as she ran in, seeing that Joxer had Gabrielle gathered

in his arms and that Gabrielle was gently cradling the newborn in her arms.

Gabrielle looked up at Xena with tears in her eyes and smiled tiredly. "Hey,

Xena. I'd like you to meet our son, Darien. Isn't he beautiful?"

Xena gazed down at the crying baby, who had Joxer's dark hair and pale skin,

with a gentle smile. "Yes, Gabrielle. He's very beautiful," she replied huskily.

She reached out and carefully touched the baby's soft downy cheek with her index

finger. She looked up at Joxer and smiled, reaching out to clasp his upper arm.

"You did a great job, Joxer," she said warmly.

Joxer's dark eyes sparkled with tears as he accepted Xena's praise and returned

the arm clasp gratefully. "Thanks Xena," he said huskily.

"Gotta agree with the Warrior Babe. That's definitely a little

Studmuffin-In-Training you've got there!" Aphrodite exclaimed with a throaty

giggle as she gazed down at the crying baby, missing Gabrielle and Xena

exchanging smiles. She looked around the cave and wrinkled her nose at the mess

on the cavern floor. "There's like so gotta be a neater way for mortals to have

kiddies though! Yuck! That's totally gross!"

"Aphrodite, I don't think that's going to change anytime soon," Xena said with a

chuckle.

"Maybe not, but jeez!"

Gabrielle hissed between her teeth as a contraction suddenly shot through her

body. "Oh no, here we go again!" she whimpered, putting her head against Joxer's

chest.

"Let's get her back to the village," Artemis said crisply. "That second baby's

bound to come at any time now."

Xena nodded in agreement. "All right," she said.

"I'll see you there! Somebody's gotta let 'em know that there's incoming bundles

of joy!" Aphrodite exclaimed. She snapped her fingers and disappeared in a

shower of pink sparkles.

Gabrielle cried out, wincing as another contraction hit. "No! I want our other

baby born here too!" she shouted as Artemis raised her hand to transport

everyone else back to the village.

Xena held up her hand to stop the Goddess and stared at Gabrielle incredulously.

"Here? In this cave? That's crazy!"

"Yes, here. Just like our son." She looked up at Joxer with pleading eyes. "Is

that okay with you, Joxer?"

Joxer carefully took Darien in his arms and gazed down at his wife. "Gabrielle,

please. Let's go back to the village."

Gabrielle shook her head stubbornly. "But I think the only reason why he was

born here was because he was a boy!"

Joxer took Gabrielle's hand in his after he returned Darien to her. "I want our

other baby to be born around our friends and loved ones. Don't you?" he asked

softly, gently brushing a wet lock of hair away from her eyes.

Gabrielle smiled as she gazed up into Joxer's face. "Okay. I love you, Joxer."

Joxer smiled down at her and gently brushed her face with his hand. "Okay, I'm

ready. Let's do this," Gabrielle said as she held her new son.

Artemis nodded and with a wave of her hand, they disappeared from the cave in a

flash of light. A moment later, Xena, Gabrielle, and Joxer found that they were

back in the Amazon village inside Joxer and Gabrielle's hut. Artemis rose to her

feet and nodded once as they heard a loud commotion outside the doorway.

"Hurry up!" Jace called out as he burst into the hut with Arose, who was

carrying Eve in her arms, Ricky, and Cyane at his heels. Several Amazons

gathered outside the hut, crowding themselves around the doorway, vainly trying

to get a peek at the activity inside.

Aphrodite appeared inside the hut a moment later and put her hands on her hips,

surveying the scene. She rolled her eyes at the women crowded around the

doorway. "Hey, hey, hey! Like give Blondie some air already! Sheesh!" the

Goddess made a shooing motion and some of the women moved away from the hut's

opening. "That's better!" In the background, drums started beating and several

women left the doorway to go to the village center, chanting as they did so.

"Gabrielle, Darien needs to be cleaned up," Xena said softly, reaching out for

the crying newborn still wrapped up in Joxer's tunic. Gabrielle nodded and Xena

gently took the baby into her arms and then turned to Arose. "Do you mind?"

Arose shook her head, took Darien into her arms and smiled down at her new

nephew. "Hi!" she whispered. She looked up just in time to see Jace dip a clean

cloth into some water placed in a bowl and turn towards them, smiling even as

tears filled his eyes. "Thanks," she said gratefully as Jace gave her the cloth

and she began cleaning the newborn up. Eve sat in Ricky's lap, watching Arose

clean the baby and gently wrap him up in a soft blanket.

"So. A boy," Cyane said, her beautiful face impassive. Everyone in the hut

turned around to stare at the Amazon Queen, most of them wearing angry frowns on

their faces with the exception of Joxer, whose face fell into an expression of

utter misery at her words.

Aphrodite growled under her breath, "Why you repressed little...!" Sparkles

began shooting from the Love Goddess' fingertips and she put her hands back to

fire a zap at the Amazon Queen, but stopped when she saw Artemis raise her

eyebrow and shake her head slightly. "Oh, all right!" Aphrodite mumbled,

reluctantly backing down.

Gabrielle hissed as a contraction shot through her body. "And what is wrong with

a boy?" she snarled, gripping down on Joxer's hand so tightly that it was all he

could do not to let out a yelp.

Cyane stared back calmly. "Nothing, of course."

"Good." Gabrielle's eyes glittered feverishly as she panted to catch her breath

from the last contraction. Her glance shifted up in Joxer's direction and he

gazed back, his dark brown eyes sparkling with worry and concern. "It's okay...

AHHH!" she yelled and clamped down on Joxer's hand tightly again as the

contraction waved through her body. Joxer's face turned even paler from her

painful grasp, but he didn't make a sound.

"You're doing fine, Gabrielle," Xena said, watching carefully for any sign of

the baby's head appearing. "Relax!"

Gabrielle nodded once, taking deep breaths through her mouth. Joxer wiped her

forehead with a damp cloth and gently caressed her cheek with his free hand.

"Xena's right... Just relax. I love you so much," he murmured with a gentle

smile. Gabrielle returned the smile shakily and whimpered when another smaller

but no less painful contraction hit.

In the background, the sound of Amazons chanting and the birth drums' beat grew

louder with each passing minute. Gabrielle suddenly let out a screech borne of

pure frustration. "OH GODS! Baby coming or not, if that pounding doesn't stop

now, I swear I'm going out there and shove those blasted drums up someone's

nose!" the bard exclaimed. She buried her head against Joxer's chest, trying to

block out the noise.

"But Queen Gabrielle, it's tradition!" Eris, who was watching from the doorway,

protested. "It's to honor the child's birth and our Goddess!" she pointed at

Artemis, who was watching Gabrielle, Xena, and Joxer intently.

"I DON'T CARE! STOP MAKING THAT RACKET!" Gabrielle made a motion to try and get

up and Joxer held her arms down. Gabrielle struggled in his grip and cried out

when another contraction shot through her.

"Gabrielle, calm down! It's not good for the baby!" Xena shouted hoarsely. She

turned in Eris' direction. "Do as she says!" she snapped.

"But... But..."

A soft and deathly calm voice interrupted the girl's protests. "Do it."

Eris turned in Artemis' direction, wide-eyed. She saw the expression on the

Goddess' face and nodded once, gulping loudly. She then turned around and ran

from the hut, heading towards the village center.

"Be right back!" Aphrodite giggled and disappeared in a flash of pink light

before Artemis could stop her.

Aphrodite reappeared in the village center, but did not make herself visible to

the Amazons that were gathered in a circle, chanting as two musicians played the

drums. "Ha! This'll fix you, you lousy bunch of fashion victims! Even that skank

Discord dresses better than you Ð and that's not saying much!" she giggled as

she pointed her hands at the musicians and two pink lightning bolts shot from

her fingertips.

"Hey! What the!" one of the musicians exclaimed as bright pink light surrounded

them. When the light cleared away, the group saw that the drums had been

transformed into huge wooden barrels filled with wildflowers. Eris ran up to

them at that moment, panting loudly to catch her breath. The blonde's blue eyes

widened with shock and her jaw dropped open.

Aphrodite made herself visible to the Amazons then and laughed throatily. "Let's

hear it for flower power! Ciao, chickies!" Still giggling, she waved at the

group then snapped her fingers and disappeared into the ether, raining pink

rose-petals over the stunned Amazons.

Rhea was the first one to find her voice. "Why did she do that?" she gasped,

shaking the petals off her head.

Eris took in a huge gulp of air and exhaled heavily. "Queen Gabrielle said to

stop," she breathed.

"But Artemis...!" one of the Amazons exclaimed from somewhere in the middle of

the circle. "She'll be furious that we are not honoring her!"

"She said to stop it too," Eris informed the group. Jaws dropped at her words.

"But why?" someone else asked incredulously.

Eris shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever Queen Gabrielle wants, she gets, I

guess."

Aphrodite reappeared inside the hut. She curled her right hand into a fist and

rubbed her nails against her left shoulder then blew on them in satisfaction.

She tossed her blonde curls away from her face and gazed down at the in-labor

Gabrielle with a huge grin. "Took care of that little bit of business for you,

Miss Bard! Happy now?"

"Ecstatic!" Gabrielle grunted in reply, the sweat rolling down her face in

torrents. "Thirsty..."

"Here," Joxer said, bringing the water skin to Gabrielle's lips with visibly

shaking hands. He nervously licked his lips as she opened her mouth to take a

drink. She took a few swallows and pushed it away. He quickly recapped the skin

and looked over at their son, who had grown quiet as he lay in Jace's arms. Jace

looked up and made a motion that the baby had fallen asleep and Joxer nodded,

turning his attention back to his wife. "Are you all right?" he asked anxiously.

"Uh huh," Gabrielle blinked hard, trying to keep focus. "Oh no, here comes

another one!" she gasped suddenly, squeezing Joxer's hands in a death grip.

"YAAAAAH!" the couple yelled in tandem.

Xena looked up then. "Gabrielle! I think I can see the head coming. Get ready!"

she warned her friend.

"Oh Gods!" Ricky mumbled, looking a little green as he gazed at the three in the

middle of the hut. He slapped his hand over his mouth with a softly muffled

exclamation and Eve crawled off his lap and onto Arose's. She wrapped her arms

around Arose's neck and stared at Ricky with wide blue eyes.

Arose reached out and patted Ricky's shoulder. "First time you've ever seen a

baby be born?"

Ricky nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving Gabrielle.

Arose patted his shoulder once more and squeezed it gently. "It's gonna be fine.

Messy, but fine."

Ricky nodded again and kept his hand over his mouth, not daring to say a word.

"Gabrielle, get ready to push on the next contraction!" Xena exclaimed hoarsely.

She licked her lips and pushed her hair away from her face.

Gabrielle's eyes met Xena's and she nodded slightly, getting ready for the next

contraction as Joxer wiped sweat off her brow. "NUUUGGHHHH!" she yelled as a

contraction hit and pushed.

"Come on! Push, Gabrielle, push!" Xena exclaimed.

"I AM PUSHING! AAAAHHH!" Gabrielle buried her head against Joxer's chest, her

body trembling from her efforts.

"Gabrielle, there's the head!" Joxer exclaimed, his dark eyes shining in

feverish excitement.

"Okay... Relax... Wait for the next one..." Xena cautioned.

Gabrielle nodded, her chest heaving. She looked up at Joxer's face, her eyes

locking into his. For a moment, everyone's voices faded into the background as

she gazed into his eyes. She saw that he was just as scared as she was, but at

the same time, those warm, dark eyes were filled with love and determination.

His lips curled into a tiny smile and she suddenly felt reassured that

everything was going to be fine.

Joxer gently reached out and caressed her cheek, his eyes never leaving hers.

Gabrielle licked her lips and nodded once. She felt the contractions coming and

squeezed Joxer's hand tightly. He tried not to wince and kept looking down at

her as she pushed. She let loose a loud, triumphant yell as the baby's shoulders

emerged. Another series of smaller contractions hit then the rest of the body

slid out into Xena's waiting arms, followed by the afterbirth.

"It's a girl, Gabrielle! A girl!" Xena's excited voice slowly emerged into her

conscious mind. There was the sound of a gentle slap, followed by soft cries

that quickly grew in volume. Darien woke up from his sleep and his cries joined

his sister's. She heard someone exclaiming from outside that the second baby was

a girl and chanting started up.

Jace immediately burst into happy tears. "Oh, she's so pretty!" he blubbered,

sniffling as he wiped his face with a lace handkerchief while still holding the

crying Darien in his free arm.

Ricky's face changed from the slight greenish tinge to stark white. His dark

brown eyes rolled up and he flopped over in a dead faint. "Ricky! Ricky!" Arose

exclaimed. "Jace, I need your help!" Eve got off Arose's lap and sat on the

floor as brother and sister carefully laid the young man out after Jace gave

Darien back to Joxer. Arose gently patted Ricky on the cheek. "Ricky? Ricky?"

"Eww! That is so totally icky!" Aphrodite exclaimed from her vantage point,

wrinkling her nose at the mess, then turned her gaze to the new parents with a

beautiful grin on her gorgeous features. "She's a cutie though. You two did real

good. You can totally forget about having a good night's sleep though for quite

some time between the feedings and grody poopy diaper changes!" she finished

with a giggle.

"Thanks Aphrodite," Gabrielle yawned as she lifted her head slightly to see Xena

cutting the umbilical cord. "She has your hair and skin color too, Joxer," she

murmured. She looked up at Joxer, who was smiling happily as he silently cried.

"Hey?" she queried softly. "You all right?"

Joxer slowly tore his gaze away from Xena cleaning up their daughter. "You did

it, Gabrielle!" Joxer whispered. He carefully leaned down and kissed her on the

forehead.

"No, Joxer. We did it together," Gabrielle reminded him, reaching up to touch

his face, not noticing that she was crying too. He put his hand over hers and

smiled through his tears.

"Hey. I've got a little girl here who wants to meet her mommy and daddy," Xena

said softly as she finished wrapping the newborn in another soft blanket. She

carefully placed the baby on Gabrielle's stomach and smiled at her two friends.

Gabrielle and Joxer gazed at Xena for a moment before Joxer spoke up softly.

"Thank you, Xena." He reached out and squeezed her shoulder, rewarding her with

his trademark goofy grin.

Xena's blue eyes sparkled for a moment with what appeared to be tears but they

were quickly suppressed. "Yeah, well... You're welcome, you big dork," she

mumbled with gruff affection in her voice, returning the squeeze with a

warrior's grip on Joxer's arm. She looked down at Gabrielle, who smiled tiredly

up at her. She returned the smile and gently squeezed Gabrielle's hand. "They're

beautiful, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle nodded. "Thanks."

Xena loosened her grip and turned around to see that Ricky was awake from his

fainting spell, looking a bit pale, but none the worse for wear. "I think he

needs some air, you two," she said to Jace and Arose, her lips beginning to

twitch in amusement as Jace and Arose carefully pulled a still-shaken Ricky to

his feet.

"You heard her! Move it, move it, move it!" Aphrodite exclaimed, sparkles

starting to shoot from her fingertips. She made a shooing motion at the Amazons

who were still looking inside the hut. After the Amazons hastily obeyed her

command and got out of the way, she watched Jace and Arose help escort Ricky

outside the hut. She turned around and giggled throatily. "It's been quite a

ride, you two, but I've gotta make tracks and catch some totally radical waves

off Rhodes, so see you peeps later! Toodles!" With those words, she snapped her

fingers and disappeared in a bright pink and gold light, leaving the scent of

roses behind.

Artemis, who had kept silent, also rose to her feet. She gazed down at the new

family and smiled slightly. "I am very pleased with these children. They are

fine additions to the Amazon Nation. Farewell for now, Queen Gabrielle and

Joxer." She disappeared a moment later in a blue-white flash of light.

Xena turned to gaze at Cyane, who was staring in the spot that Artemis just

disappeared from with wide eyes. "C'mon. Let's give the new family a little bit

of time to themselves," she said, giving the Amazon Queen a poke on the arm

before lifting Eve up in her arms and giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek,

which was happily returned. Cyane jumped in the spot that she stood, startled by

the poke. She looked at Xena, who raised an eyebrow at her. Nodding once, Cyane

blinked once and headed outside the tent, Xena and Eve following her.

Xena stopped in the doorway and turned around. "I'll be back in a little while.

I'll be right outside if you need me, okay?"

"Okay Xena," Gabrielle replied, yawning again. Xena smiled and left the hut,

talking softly to Eve.

Joxer looked down at Gabrielle, who was counting their daughter's fingers and

toes. "Hello Irene," he said softly, reaching out to touch the downy soft cheek

with his index finger. "She's going to look just like you, Gabrielle." He leaned

down to kiss Irene, then Darien and finally Gabrielle on the forehead. "I love

you, Gabrielle."

"I love you too, Joxer," Gabrielle replied, tears slowly falling down her

cheeks.

"Hey... What's the matter?"

Gabrielle smiled through her tears. "It's nothing, Joxer. I'm just happy. That's

all," she quickly reassured her husband. The smile left her face and she sighed

a little. "I was thinking about Hope," she confessed softly. Joxer's face grew

serious and he nodded. "I never thought that I'd ever get the chance to have a

normal child after what had happened. And now we have two beautiful children,

normal, healthy and beautiful children... I feel like I've been given a second

chance Ð to do everything right this time."

Joxer nodded, gently wiping the tears away from Gabrielle's cheeks. "I know what

you mean." He looked down at their children, his eyes widening when both babies

opened their eyes for a moment. "Gabrielle, they have your eye color!"

Gabrielle laughed a little at Joxer's voice, filled with childlike wonder. "Ooo.

Hurts a bit to laugh," she murmured.

Joxer's face immediately became alarmed. "Are you okay?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm fine, Joxer. I'm fine. Sore, but fine." Gabrielle yawned again. "We won't

know for sure what their eye color will be for a few months, though."

Joxer answered confidently, "Definitely yours."

"We'll see," Gabrielle answered in a small voice, blinking hard in an effort to

keep awake. Joxer smiled and put his arms over her and entwined her smaller

fingers with his much larger digits. The couple quietly gazed at their newborn

children, both of whom had fallen asleep from their combined body warmth,

neither one saying a word even when Xena re-entered the hut.


	10. Chapter 10

Part Ten

Xena smiled at her friends as they gazed down at their babies. Gabrielle looked

up and returned the smile tiredly. "Oh, Xena! They're so beautiful. I think that

they're going to be two of the smartest children in the world!"

Eve moved away from her mother's grasp and looked at the tiny babies curiously.

"Dollies!" she said finally.

Joxer stood up and walked over to Eve with Irene in his arms. He knelt down next

to the toddler and smiled brightly. "Hey Evie, say hi to Irene," he said softly.

Eve looked at the baby cradled in Joxer's arms. "Hi 'Rene," she giggled.

Xena chuckled dryly. "What do you think of Irene, Eve?"

"Dolly."

Gabrielle, looking down at Darien, smiled. "Yeah. I guess that they kind of look

like dolls, huh?"

Xena chuckled again. "So, Joxer. Are you ready for changing stinky diapers,

midnight feedings, and no sleep for the next few months?" she asked.

Joxer looked down at himself and then looked up with a goofy grin at his smiling

friend. "I'm ready for changing diapers and the lack of sleep, having helped you

out with Evie before, but as for the feeding, I'm sorry, but I don't exactly

come equipped with the correct body parts," he finished with a wink that Xena

returned. "Is Ricky all right?" he asked with a note of concern in his voice.

"Hmm. Then it's a good thing that I picked a wet nurse for you, Gabrielle. This

is Suki. She will be able to help with feeding your babies," an authoritative

voice interrupted before Xena could answer Joxer's question. Everyone turned

around to see Cyane enter the hut with another Amazon.

Gabrielle and Joxer gave Xena a look. Xena sensed that neither of them was crazy

about the idea of a wet nurse. "Uh... Look Cyane, I'm sure that Gabrielle and

Joxer appreciate the offer, but this is something they want to do on their own."

A blonde eyebrow rose. "I see. So Gabrielle, does Xena speak for you?" the

Amazon Queen asked as she faced the Regent.

Joxer's dark eyes flashed with anger. "Yes. Xena speaks for us, not just

Gabrielle! These are our children and we can take care of them!" he snapped

before Gabrielle could answer Cyane's question.

Gabrielle reached out and touched Joxer's arm. "It's okay, Joxer," she said

soothingly. Joxer gazed at Gabrielle, calming down as she smiled softly at him.

Gabrielle then turned in the Amazon Queen's direction. "Cyane, I know that you

were only thinking of my welfare and I thank you for it, but I think I can do

this myself." She smiled at Suki in reassurance.

Cyane nodded. "Very well, Gabrielle. But if you change your mind, Suki will be

waiting." Suki bowed as she left the hut, Cyane following shortly afterward.

Gabrielle looked at Xena, frowning slightly. "Did I do the right thing, Xena, or

should I've accepted the help?"

Xena sat down on the floor next to her two friends, crossing her legs. Eve sat

next to her mother, watching the three adults with wide blue eyes. She put her

thumb in her mouth and Xena gently extracted it with an indulgent sigh. "Well,

you do have a bit of a problem with trying to feed two babies at once," Xena

pointed out sensibly.

Joxer's shoulders sagged forward a bit as he wondered if he let his anger get

the best of him and that he should've kept his mouth shut. Irene made a soft

noise then and Joxer gazed down at his daughter, sighing softly. He gently

reached out and touched her cheek with a sad expression on his face.

"Joxer, please don't worry. I think that Xena's got an idea," Gabrielle said,

hiding a yawn behind her hand. "Don't you?"

Xena nodded, gazing at Joxer with a little smile on her face. "Uh huh. And I

think that you'll definitely appreciate this, Gabrielle..." She began explaining

to the couple how to extract extra milk from the breasts so that both children

could be fed at once. They listened to her explanation eagerly, both of them

interrupting as questions came to their minds.

"After you put the cloth over your breast, you gently massage it down. Don't

squeeze or you'll stop the milk from coming out. She's not a goat, for crying

out loud!" Xena paused for a moment, stroking her chin in thought. "Hmm... I

think that we can fashion a bottle for you to use to feed the other twin while

one's nursing. In fact, Joxer, you might be able to help Gabrielle out at first

until she can manage on her own. If you want, I can demonstrate..." Xena said,

smiling wickedly as Joxer's face turned beet-red.

Gabrielle chuckled at Joxer's obvious discomfort. "Xena, stop teasing him! Oh,

it hurts to laugh..."

"Hey! I was being serious..."

They suddenly heard a soft gasp from the hut's entrance. The group turned around

to see Jace, Arose, and Ricky standing in the doorway. Ricky gazed at the group

on the floor with wide eyes, his face deathly pale and his mouth slightly open.

"Why hello, you three," Xena said, her eyebrow rising.

"I think we have bad timing," Arose said apologetically, linking her arm in

Ricky's to support him. Jace did the same as the young man's knees trembled.

"Impeccably bad timing," Xena agreed, trying not to smile. "Ricky, are you all

right? Didn't your mother ever talk to you about babies?"

Ricky nodded slowly, taking several breaths before responding to Xena's query.

"I'm okay... Yeah, she did, but this is a little too much information!" he

muttered.

Jace smiled a little at Ricky's answer. "C'mon. Why don't we take another walk

around the camp and get some fresh air?" he suggested. "We'll see you later," he

said to the group inside the hut. "I want some quality time with the new members

of the family!" he exclaimed with a grin as the trio turned around and left the

entrance.

"Poor guy," Joxer said sympathetically, watching them leave.

"Aw, don't worry. He'll be fine," Xena reassured Joxer. "Now, like I was saying

before..." By the time Xena finished explaining everything, both of the new

parents' heads felt like they were spinning. "...And I'll give you some aloe

lotion, Gabrielle. That will help soothe you," she said crisply. "So, any

questions?"

Joxer blinked several times, still taking everything in. "I don't think so..."

he stammered finally.

"Good. Because you're about to get your first tryout," Xena commented as she

rose to her feet.

"Huh?"

Xena pointed down at Darien. Joxer's eyes followed the direction that she

pointed in and he nodded, seeing what she meant. "If he's hungry, I'm sure that

Irene's hungry too. Be right back." She left the hut and came back a few minutes

later, carrying a small, long pottery open-neck bottle and some clean cloths.

"This should get you started..."

Gabrielle looked up at her husband curiously as she made ready to make her first

attempt at feeding her children. "Joxer, how on Gaia's green Earth did you

mother handle feeding three of you at once? Did she have a wet nurse?"

Joxer shrugged his shoulders. "I have no clue, but she managed somehow!"

Xena knelt down beside Joxer. "I'm sure she did very well, Joxer. All right,

Gabrielle. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Will this hurt?" Gabrielle asked as she shifted position.

Xena smiled at her friend. "I don't think it will - at least not compared to

what you just went through." She turned to face Joxer. "Are you ready?"

Joxer gently placed Irene in Xena's arms and nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay. Now put the cloth over Gabrielle and massage down gently with one hand

while putting the bottle in front of her with your other hand," Xena directed.

"All right," Joxer agreed, looking a little nervous. He placed the cloth over

Gabrielle's breast and quickly withdrew from her when she suddenly gasped,

throwing his hands up in the air. "Did I hurt you, Gabrielle?" he asked

anxiously.

"No, but your hands are ice-cold!"

Joxer blushed as Xena hid a smile behind her hand. "Oh. Sorry about that,

honey."

Gabrielle smiled. "It's all right, Joxer."

Joxer nodded and reached out carefully with one hand while he positioned the

bottle in front of Gabrielle with the other hand.

"Take your time, Joxer. It's not a chariot race," Xena said softly.

"Uh huh," Joxer grunted as he concentrated on his task. Eventually, Joxer was

able to extract an amount of milk that Xena deemed was enough to start with and

he looked up at her questioningly. "Now what?"

"Well, we don't have anything to put over the bottle's top to use as a nipple at

the moment, so you'll have to dip the cloth into the milk so the baby can suck

the milk off that. It will take a little bit longer to feed, but it works well

enough," Xena replied. She gazed at Darien, who had already found lunch. "Looks

like you get to feed Irene by default, O Daddy," she said with a wink as she

gave Irene back to Joxer.

"I can see that," Joxer said with a grin. He studied the position that Gabrielle

was sitting in and with a bit of moving around, he was able to get himself and

Irene in more or less the same position. He then dipped the cloth into the milk

and held it up to Irene's mouth. Irene opened her mouth and immediately began

sucking. Joxer repeated the process several times, smiling softly as he watched

her eat.

Xena chuckled as she watched her two friends feed their children. "I can

definitely say that they've both inherited your appetite, Gabrielle," she

remarked dryly.

"Ha, ha, ha! Very funny, Xena!" Gabrielle replied, making a face at her before

turning her attention back to Darien, who was taking a momentary break.

Xena shrugged her shoulders and tried not to laugh. She then watched as Joxer

put the bottle down on the hut's floor and carefully placed Irene against his

shoulder. He rubbed her back gently and a few moments' later, Irene let out an

extremely loud burp. "Wow, Joxer. I'm amazed!"

Joxer frowned, puzzled by Xena's words. "What? I've fed Eve lots of times since

she started eating solid food and I remember you burping her too," he pointed

out.

Xena smiled, shaking her head a little as she thought about how much Joxer had

changed since his adventures in the Amazon Underworld to bring Gabrielle back.

"Oh, it's nothing really. Just a quick tip - make sure you put a towel over your

shoulder in case one of them decides to spit up instead."

"Oh yeah! I forgot," Joxer nodded and gave Gabrielle a towel so she could burp

Darien.

Xena rose to her feet. "I'm kind of tired, so I'm going to take a breather. I'll

see you two later, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Xena, and thanks," Gabrielle replied warmly.

Xena waved as she and Eve departed the hut. Eve looked up at her mother.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Evie?"

"Did I really make that funny sound when I was a dolly?"

Xena fought the smile that threatened to come to her lips, knowing that her

daughter's question was serious. "Yes, sweetie, but it wasn't that loud."

Eve smiled at her mother's answer as they walked on. Xena stopped when she saw

Ricky sitting by himself on a log with a hangdog expression on his face. "Hey,

where's the gang?" she asked curiously.

Ricky looked up, frowning unhappily. "Oh. Hi Xena," he said gloomily.

Xena's eyebrow shot up. "I've seen men who are about to die happier than you

look. What's the matter?" she asked as she sat down next to him while Eve sat on

the ground and began drawing circles in the soft dirt.

Ricky stood up and paced back and forth. "Oh, look at me! I fainted at the birth

of Joxer and Gabrielle's baby and I got queasy when I heard you guys talking

about feeding. Gods, what kind of a father will I make?"

Xena held up her hands, motioning for the agitated young man to stop his pacing.

"Hey! Whoa! Hold on a second. Let's not jump aboard that ship until it reaches

dock, huh? First of all, you're not ready to be a father. Ricky, you're only

seventeen. You've got plenty of time. Don't rush it. Now, why are you by

yourself? What happened to Jace and Arose? Did you and Arose have a fight?"

Ricky's shoulders slumped as he sighed loudly. "No. I just wanted to be alone."

Xena frowned as she felt herself become irritated at Ricky's indulgent

self-pity. She shook her head and sighed instead, knowing that sharp words would

only pull the young man further down into a funk. "Ricky, it's going to be

fine," she said in an effort to reassure him.

"How? Arose will never want me knowing I can't face a baby being born."

"Oh, for crying out loud! Whoever said I wanted a baby right now? Ricky, I love

you, but honestly, you can be so dense sometimes!" Ricky turned around to see

Arose standing a short distance away from the three with her arms folded over

her chest and scowling at him ferociously.

Eve tugged on Xena's skirt to get her mother's attention. "Mommy, what's a

dense?"

"Uh... Mommy will explain what it means when you're older, okay?"

Eve gave Xena her best imitation of her "Mommy is not happy" look in response

and Xena blinked in surprise.

Ricky stared at Arose, his dark eyes wide. "How long have you been standing

there?"

Arose's face softened as she walked over to him. "Long enough to hear everything

you said and Xena's advice. Ricky, I don't want to have children right now. I'm

certainly not ready yet and neither are you. We're not even married yet." She

reached up and kissed him. "Come on. I think Xena deserves to have a little

rest." Ricky nodded and entwined her hand in his as they walked off, speaking in

low voices.

Xena watched them go and shook her head. "I'm glad I wasn't like that when I was

their age." No. I decided to be a warlord instead... she thought to herself

grimly. She shook her head again and smiled down at her daughter. "Well Eve, I

think that Arose is right. We could use a little rest. So, are you up for a

nap?"

Eve frowned as she answered, "No, I'm not sleepy."

"Well, you might not be sleepy, but your Mommy is. C'mon!" With those words,

Xena easily picked Eve up and began walking towards their hut. Before she had

even walked halfway towards it, the toddler was sound asleep in Xena's arms.

Xena smiled and kissed her daughter on the cheek as she entered their hut and

shut the flap behind her.

It was almost six months since Gabrielle had given birth to their children when

the day for the twins to become members of the Amazon Nation had finally

arrived. Joxer knelt down next to the twins' cradle baskets as Gabrielle

anxiously searched for the new robe she was to wear for the ceremony. "Augh!

Where is that robe? Joxer, have you seen it?"

Joxer looked up and tried not to laugh as Gabrielle tossed various articles of

clothing from a chest onto the floor. "Which one? You've got so many of them!"

"The yellow one... No, the one with the white... Oh, never mind! Here it is.

Joxer, will you watch the twins while I put this thing on?"

Joxer looked down at the twins, who were sitting up in their cradles and gazing

back at their father intently. Darien suddenly made a noise that sounded

suspiciously like a giggle to his father's ears. Joxer smiled widely as Darien

then waved his arms in the air, his green eyes twinkling as he returned a gummy

smile and burbled. "Mommy doesn't have her head on straight today, does she? No,

she doesn't!" Joxer exclaimed softly as he leaned down and kissed each child on

the forehead.

"Joxer, I heard that!" Gabrielle growled as she shook the robe out in an effort

to try to take the wrinkles from it.

Joxer started to laugh then stopped when Gabrielle turned around, resplendent in

her new ceremonial outfit. "Gabrielle... Wow... You look stunning," he said

huskily as he rose to his feet and gazed at her.

Gabrielle turned her head over her shoulder to look at her back. "I don't know.

Are you sure that it looks all right?" she asked with a worried note in her

voice as she turned back around to face her husband with a slight frown.

Joxer shook his head, smiling widely as he walked over to his wife. He took her

in his arms in a warm embrace. "Gabrielle, like I said, you look absolutely

stunning," he murmured in her ear before he kissed her.

Gabrielle returned the kiss, smiling up at him. "You look pretty stunning

yourself, O Mighty One," she told Joxer, her eyes greedily taking in his new

outfit of soft black leather breeches, matching pull-on boots, white lace-collar

shirt and a multi-colored sash tied around his waist.

Joxer rolled his eyes, blushing furiously. His expressive eyebrows rose as he

gazed down at her curiously. "So, are you ready? We're ready."

Darien and Irene gurgled at their father's words and Gabrielle laughed. "I guess

I am..."

"Good, because there's two very eager grandparents waiting outside that want to

spoil their grandchildren silly after this ceremony is over!" a laughing voice

broke in before Gabrielle could finish her sentence.

"Lila! You made it!" Gabrielle turned around to greet her younger sister as she

came inside their hut, smiling. She embraced Lila eagerly. "How on Earth did

Xena manage to persuade Mom and Dad to come just before harvest time?" she asked

after letting Lila go.

Lila laughed as Joxer walked over and hugged her. "Actually, Xena only had to

threaten Dad a little," she teased. She laughed as Gabrielle made a face. "Oh,

don't worry! All Xena had to say was that you and Joxer wanted us to come for

the ceremony and that was it. We won't be staying too long though - just a

couple of days," she explained.

"It doesn't matter how long you're staying. I'm just glad that you came!"

Gabrielle grinned.

"So am I! I want to get a chance to spoil my niece and nephew too!" Lila

replied. She gazed at the twins, who looked up at her curiously. "They are

beautiful, you two."

"Thanks," Joxer said quietly as he put his hand on Gabrielle's shoulder.

Gabrielle put her hand over his as they looked at their children.

Lila knelt down and gazed at the twins babbling happily to each other for a long

time with a thoughtful expression on her face before she looked up and smiled.

"Well, I better go. See you outside," she said as she rose to full height.

"Okay," Gabrielle replied and watched as Lila left the hut with a little frown

on her face. "Well, I guess we wait until we're summoned, then."

Gabrielle's reaction to Lila had not been lost on Joxer and he put his arm

around his wife's waist. "I guess so. Gabrielle..." he started to say when she

gently put a finger over his lips to silence him.

"I just want her to be happy, Joxer. She deserves it."

"I know you do - and yes, she does. But good things - or people - come to those

who wait," Joxer said softly as he caressed Gabrielle's cheek. "I should know,"

he finished with a soft smile. Gabrielle didn't say a word but hugged him

fiercely in response.

A few minutes later, the sound of a ram's horn echoed through the village. "I

guess that's our cue," Gabrielle said as she took Darien from his basket and

gave him to Joxer before taking Irene into her arms.

Joxer nodded and held the door flap open for Gabrielle to emerge from the hut

first. As the young family came from their hut and walked towards the village

center, drums, tambourines, shakers, and bells began to play. Darien fussed a

little at the loud noise but Irene seemed to enjoy it. She softly cooed and

gurgled in Gabrielle's arms. Her dark eyes, just like her father's, sparkled in

the midday sun.

As they entered the village center, they saw their family and friends sitting on

benches near the front of the altar where Cyane, who was dressed in elaborate

ceremonial garb, awaited them. To their surprise, Aphrodite was sitting next to

Xena and Eve. She waved to them and gave them a gorgeous grin as they walked up

to the altar.

The music finally stopped when they arrived in front of Cyane, who pounded her

staff on the ground twice as she stepped away from the altar where a deer had

been sacrificed to honor Artemis. "We are gathered here to welcome Irene and

Darien, the twin children of Queen Gabrielle and her consort Joxer, into the

Amazon Nation as our sister and brother. Let it be known that Darien will be the

first male ever welcomed into the Amazon Nation as a full member, not as an

honorary one."

The drums began to beat slowly as Cyane continued speaking in a loud and clear

voice. "We pray that our sacrifice to our Goddess Artemis is acceptable as we

welcome these children into the Nation. May they grow up to be healthy and

strong..."

A blue-white light flashed nearby and everyone with the exception of Aphrodite

gasped in surprise when Artemis appeared before the small group gathered at the

altar. "Queen Gabrielle and Joxer, come forward," the Goddess commanded in a

soft voice.

The young parents exchanged worried glances but cautiously approached her

nonetheless. The Goddess' lips curled into the slightest hint of a smile as she

gazed at the two children, who looked up at her curiously, but they were

unafraid of her. "Good," she murmured approvingly. "I am more than pleased to

welcome these children into Amazon society," she said, her blue-eyed gaze

sweeping over the audience calmly before she turned back to Gabrielle and Joxer.

"You have done well," she said. She reached out and touched each child on the

cheek with a finger.

Xena, watching from her vantage point, started to rise from her seat, alarmed at

the Goddess touching the children. Aphrodite gently pulled her down. "Chill out!

She's not doing anything to them," the Love Goddess whispered. "Like relax,

already! If something that wasn't cool was happening up there, you'd be hearing

from Blondie and Studmuffin by now!"

Xena watched the Goddess carefully and saw that Aphrodite spoke the truth. She

willed herself to calm down, but watched with a raised eyebrow, ready to spring

into action just in case.

Artemis stepped back from the couple a minute later, watching the children

giggling and babbling happily to each other, oblivious to everything else

happening around them. "Fare well for now," she said quietly. Joxer and

Gabrielle bowed their heads a little in respect as the Goddess disappeared in

the same manner that she had appeared in.

It took Cyane a minute or two to recover herself, but she did and the remainder

of the ceremony was completed without further incident. "...and with these

words, my sisters, we welcome the newest members of our tribe and the Mighty

Amazon Nation. I give you Irene and Darien!" she shouted hoarsely.

A single voice let out a loud howl of approval. Several others took up the

woman's cry a moment later, and that was followed by the drums, tambourines, and

shakers. "LET THE CELEBRATION BEGIN!" Cyane cried out. Some of the women started

dancing and a bonfire was lit.

Herodotus, Hecuba, Lila, Xena, Eve, Jace, Arose and Ricky rose to their feet and

met Gabrielle and Joxer, who were walking over to them. "Mom! Dad! I'm so glad

that you came!" Gabrielle said happily.

"As if we'd miss such an important event in our grandchildren's lives!" Hecuba

exclaimed with a smile as she hugged her eldest daughter and son-in-law. "I have

a feeling that this celebration is going to be even wilder than your wedding

celebration," she laughed.

"You're probably right!" Joxer agreed as he placed Darien in Hecuba's arms.

Hecuba's prediction was correct. The dancing and singing was wilder than ever.

Jace had a great time for himself as he taught some of the Amazons "hip and new"

dance steps. "Come on, ladies! Shake that thing!" he exclaimed as he moved back

and forth between the rows of Amazons attempting his dance moves as the sun set

into the hills. He pulled a protesting Xena to her feet and had her attempting

dance steps as well. Eve ran over to her mother, giggling. Xena picked her

daughter up and swung her around, Eve screaming with excited laughter.

Shaking her head and laughing as she and Joxer watched Jace giving dancing

lessons, Gabrielle held Darien while Joxer held Irene. The Amazon Queen gazed

down at her son then at her daughter. "Well, I guess these two have had enough

excitement for today."

"Yeah and I agree with them," Joxer said, trying unsuccessfully to hide a yawn.

Gabrielle smiled as she watched Joxer blink a few times. "Me too," she said. "Be

right back." Gabrielle walked over to Cyane and whispered into her ear.

Cyane nodded to Eris, who blew a ram's horn to get everyone attention. "Amazons,

Queen Gabrielle and her family are retiring for the night. The celebration may

continue, but she has asked that the music become quieter so her children can

sleep."

Hecuba came up to her. "May I help put them to bed? It's been so long since I

put a baby to bed."

"Sure." Gabrielle smiled as she gave Darien to her mother. She then turned to

look at her father curiously. "Dad, why don't you put Irene to bed?"

Her father came and Joxer gave her Irene. "Now, you two can finally get a good

night's sleep. We will watch these babies tonight."

"Mom, Dad! We can't ask you to do that!" Gabrielle protested.

"Gabrielle, think of this as a present for you and Joxer from us," Hecuba said

softly.

Gabrielle looked at Joxer for a moment to see if he thought it was all right.

Joxer nodded and she turned around to face her parents with a smile. "Thank you

so much! There's mashed fruit and..."

Hecuba put up a hand to stop her daughter from going any further. "Now, don't

you fret, Gabrielle. Your father and I will be just fine."

"I know you will, Mom. Thank you so much again," Gabrielle said as she kissed

her parents goodnight and took Joxer's hand in hers. "Come on. Let's go to bed,"

she said, tugging him forward. Joxer laughed as Gabrielle eagerly pulled him

towards their hut. He held the flap open to allow her to enter first, then he

entered the hut and carefully closed the flap door shut.

The next morning, Gabrielle got up, and seeing that Joxer had already was up and

about, she got dressed and went outside to get a light breakfast. After getting

some fruit to eat, she went for a walk to find Lila and saw that Xena was

pushing Eve on the swing. "Hey! Good morning, Xena."

"Wow, you're actually up," Xena teased lightly.

Gabrielle made a little face at Xena then laughed. "Yeah, I know. I had a great

sleep last night..."

"Just sleep, Gabrielle?"

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and blushed before continuing with, "I woke up to a

beautiful morning and I want to spend some time with Lila before they leave."

"That's a good idea. When are your parents and Lila leaving?"

"I originally thought that they weren't leaving until tomorrow, but Dad said he

had to get back for the harvest. The crops are coming in sooner than he

anticipated, so they're leaving this afternoon instead. So, I'm going to spend

the morning with Lila. See you later, Xena." Gabrielle waved as she walked away

to find her sister.

"See you. Have a good time," Xena said as she watched her friend leave then

continued to push Eve, who was screaming with laughter as she went higher and

higher in the air. As she pushed her daughter, Xena allowed her thoughts to

wander and she sighed to herself as she reluctantly made a decision that she had

been putting off for some time.

Xena suddenly felt the hair on the back of her neck prickle, indicating that

someone was nearby, but it didn't feel like a God-like presence to her. "Who's

there?" she called out sharply as she stopped the swing. Her hand hovered

lightly over her chakram for a moment.

"It's me, Xena." She lowered her hand and warily gazed at Herodotus as he walked

into the clearing. He folded his arms over his chest and gazed at Xena for a

long time before he said quietly, "I'm surprised to see that you're still here."

Xena's eyebrow rose, but she said calmly, "I'm here for Gabrielle and Joxer."

"From where I stand, Gabrielle is happy. She has a good man who loves her very

much and two wonderful children. I don't think she needs you any more, so why

don't you just go and let those young people live in peace?"

Xena silently counted to ten as she glared at the older man. "I don't have time

for you," she muttered finally. "Excuse me." She took Eve from the swing and

walked away, Herodotus staring at the two of them as they left.

As they walked down the path, Eve looked up at Xena curiously. "Mommy?"

"Yes, Evie?"

"Why did he say that?"

"I guess he feels that he still has to protect Gabrielle, honey."

"But she's all grownded up!"

"Eve, it's something that a parent does Ð even when their children are long

grown."

Eve's brow furrowed into a puzzled frown. "Don't understand, Mommy."

Xena picked Eve up and kissed her on the forehead. "You will one day, sweetie."

Gabrielle giggled as she splashed her sister. Lila returned the attack with mock

ferocity. The two sisters were laughing and having a good time, but the morning

went all too fast and it was time for Gabrielle's family to leave. Gabrielle

hugged Lila tightly. "Now you come and visit us, Gabrielle. Don't be a

stranger!" Lila scolded her older sister with laughter in her voice.

"We will, Lila. I promise."

Lila nodded as she pulled away. "I'm going to say goodbye to my niece and

nephew."

Gabrielle smiled as Lila entered the hut, where Hecuba was saying goodbye to her

grandchildren while Eris watched over the twins. She then turned to her father,

who was gazing at her steadily. "Be careful going home, Dad."

Herodotus carefully took his oldest daughter's hands in his much larger ones.

"Gabrielle, please return with us. Theodorus said that he'll sell you and Joxer

some good farming land."

"Dad, I can't. My place is not only with Joxer and the twins, but it's with Xena

and Eve too. You know that," she said softly. "I love you and I'll miss you."

She gave Herodotus a kiss on the cheek and he nodded sadly.

Joxer shook Herodotus' hand. "Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for inviting us," the older man replied. "Take care of them."

"I will."

Herodotus smiled briefly then went over to his wagon and called to his wife and

daughter. "Come on, you two! We've got to go!"

They both came out from the hut and Hecuba gave Gabrielle a hug and kiss.

"Sweetheart, if you ever need anything, you know where we are."

"I know. Thanks, Mom."

Hecuba smiled and nodded before giving Joxer a gentle hug, which he returned,

before joining her husband and youngest daughter on their wagon. "Goodbye!"

"Bye!" Joxer and Gabrielle called out, waving to them as Herodotus got the

horses to move forward. "Have a safe trip home!"

"Thanks! Visit soon!" Lila called back.

Joxer placed his arm around his wife's waist as they continued waving to Lila

and Hecuba. "Goodbyes are always hard," he said with a sigh.

"Yeah. They are," Gabrielle said and nodded in agreement before leaning her head

against her husband's chest as they watched the wagon head down the trail until

it was out of sight. She then heard the sound of another set of hoof beats and

they both turned around to see Xena leading Argo by the reins and Eve perched

securely on the mare's back.

"Xena, where are you going?" Gabrielle asked curiously. "Are you going fishing

for a couple of days?"

Xena shook her head. "Not exactly..." The taller woman sighed before continuing

with a gentle, "It's time for me and Eve to move on from here, Gabrielle." Xena

then shrugged her shoulders and tried to smile. She failed miserably.

"What? Without us?" Gabrielle's eyes shone with the faintest hint of anger and

Joxer frowned at Xena's words. "But... Why?"

Xena walked over to Gabrielle and put her hands on Gabrielle's shoulders. "We

both knew this day would come," she said softly.

"No... That's not true!" Gabrielle exclaimed, glaring up at Xena with fire in

her eyes and putting her hands on her hips. Her face settled into a stubborn

expression that Xena and Joxer knew all too well. "What you're saying is crazy,

Xena! We can all travel together. We were able to do it when you had Eve... Why

should it be any different now?"

Xena stared down at her and shook her head. "Gabrielle, it is different now.

It's not fair to you, Joxer, and now the twins Ð to put all of you in constant

danger. I know that. You know that, and Joxer certainly knows it too. Besides,

you know that I'm not the type to stay in one place and if I stay here any

longer, there won't be any trees left!" she joked half-heartedly.

Gabrielle reached up squeezed the bridge of her nose with her left thumb and

index finger to try and keep the tears that were beginning to sting her eyes

from falling. She knew then that she had lost the argument. "You were just going

to leave here without saying goodbye to us?" she asked finally. She reached out

and pulled Xena into a hug.

Xena returned the hug and murmured, "I hate goodbyes, Gabrielle. You know that."

Gabrielle sniffed and nodded. "I know... Please don't do this."

"I have to. It's the right thing to do," Xena said gently. "It's not like I'm

going away forever, you know!"

"I know, but it seems so final," Gabrielle sighed. "Be careful!" she exclaimed

after a minute's pause.

Xena chuckled at that. "I'll do my best," she promised and looked up at Joxer as

Gabrielle reluctantly released her and walked away to give Eve a hug and kiss,

trying not to cry. An eyebrow rose as Joxer returned the gaze. "You take care of

that family of yours, Joxer," she said gruffly.

Joxer walked over to his long-time friend and gave her one of his best hugs. "I

will, Xena. Thank you so much for all that you've done for us," he whispered in

her ear. "I'll miss you." Xena didn't say anything but closed her eyes and

squeezed Joxer a little harder in response. Joxer broke the hug reluctantly,

turned around and wiped furtively at his eyes before smiling widely as he walked

over to Eve and took her down from the saddle.

Xena watched as Joxer squatted down before Eve and talked to her quietly before

giving her a kiss and hug. "Are you sure about this?" Gabrielle's soft voice

interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes I am, Gabrielle," Xena replied.

Gabrielle sighed. "All right. I couldn't stop you from leaving anyway. If you

didn't leave now, you'd leave during the middle of the night." Joxer and Eve

walked over then and Joxer put his arm around Gabrielle's waist while Eve walked

over to her mother and gazed up at them in silent curiosity.

The three adults gazed at each other for a long time before Xena nodded, walked

over to Argo and mounted up. Joxer followed her and lifted Eve up for Xena. She

nodded in thanks and rode off after making sure that Eve was securely in the

saddle. Gabrielle placed her head on Joxer's chest and cried silently while

Joxer watched them ride away.

Jace, Arose, and Ricky, who had been watching Xena and Eve say their goodbyes

from a respectful distance away slowly came forward, Jace clearing his throat to

get their attention. Joxer looked at them curiously. Jace cleared his throat

again. "It's time that we moved on too, Joxer."

"I figured as much," Joxer replied softly. "It's been good having you here all

this time."

Jace nodded. "It's been good for us too." Arose and Ricky nodded in agreement.

Joxer reached out and hugged Jace for a minute, whispering something in Jace's

ear that made his older brother laugh even as a tear ran down his face. While

Jace recovered his composure, Joxer walked over to Arose and kissed her on the

cheek gently. She smiled. "You behave yourself, little brother," she said with a

wink.

Joxer returned the smile as she hugged him. "I'll try and don't call me little

brother."

"Take care and see you soon," Ricky said as he shook Joxer's hand warmly. He

turned around to see that Jace and Arose were waiting for him at the wagon. He

got inside it and then they left, calling out and waving goodbye. Joxer and

Gabrielle called back and waved to them until they were out of sight.

Gabrielle sighed and turned to look at Joxer. "Honey, I'm going to check on the

twins, okay? Maybe have a little nap too," she said quietly.

Joxer smiled gently and reached out to wipe a stray tear off Gabrielle's cheek.

"Okay. I've got a couple of things I have to do anyway," he said. "I'll see you

later."

"All right," Gabrielle replied tonelessly, putting her hand over his for a

moment. She then went back inside the hut.

Joxer watched her enter the hut and sighed heavily. He then looked in the

direction that Xena and Eve had left in and folded his arms over his chest,

frowning. His lips set in a tight line and he walked away with a determined look

on his face.

It was a couple of hours later when Gabrielle finally woke up from a troubled

sleep. She got up to check on the children to see if they needed to be fed or

changed and was surprised to find them gone from their cradle baskets. She ran

outside the hut, yelling at the top of her lungs. "JOXER! JOX...!" She stopped

when she saw Joxer standing a short distance away from her with Sugar all

saddled up with saddlebags bulging with supplies and his lute carefully stowed.

Irene was nestled securely in his right arm. Darien was in a backpack like what

Xena used to use when Eve was a baby tied securely on his back.

Joxer grinned at her happily. "Well, are you ready to go?" he asked.

Gabrielle ran her fingers through her mussed-up hair. "Go? Go where?" she asked,

completely confused.

"To find Xena and Eve, of course!" Joxer replied. His face turned serious as he

said to her, "Gabrielle, we're not a complete family without them."

Tears ran down Gabrielle's face as she ran over to Joxer. "Oh, Joxer! I love you

so much!" She wrapped her arms around Joxer's neck, being mindful of Irene, and

kissed him.

Joxer returned the kiss as he wrapped his free arm around Gabrielle's waist. He

smiled when she broke the kiss. He helped Gabrielle put another baby backpack on

her back, and then he gently placed Irene inside it. He helped her mount up on

Sugar's back. "So, are you ready?" he asked when she was settled.

Gabrielle nodded. "But Joxer, shouldn't we say goodbye first?"

Joxer smiled. "They're waiting," he replied.

Gabrielle nodded as Joxer took Sugar's reins and led the mare over to the

Amazons, who had gathered in the village center.

Cyane stepped forward. "Queen Gabrielle. Joxer." The Amazon's lips curved into a

tiny smile as she gazed at the lanky warrior wannabe, who blinked in surprise

and then returned the smile. "It has been an honor having you here in our

village. Safe journey to you and your family."

"Thank you, Cyane," Gabrielle replied solemnly. "And thank you all for having us

here."

Cyane inclined her head once and stepped back as the others gathered around the

young family and said their goodbyes. Finally, laughing in protest, Gabrielle

exclaimed, "Thanks everybody, but we have to go before we lose the daylight!"

"She's right. My sisters, we have much to do," Cyane nodded in agreement.

"Farewell for now."

"Goodbye, Cyane Ð and thank you again." With those words, Joxer began leading

Sugar from the village, the Amazons calling out their farewells.

Joxer happily sang a new verse of his song as he led Sugar along the path.

Darien fussed a little while Irene cooed happily. "Well, at least someone loves

my song," he commented with a sigh.

"Wait until she hears it too many times," laughed Gabrielle.

Joxer rolled his eyes and was about to say something when Gabrielle stopped him

by raising her hand. "Listen!"

Joxer frowned, but kept quiet. "I don't hear anything," he said finally.

"I do. I heard Eve. Come on, Joxer! I think that Xena's close."

"Closer than you think," a familiar and husky voice replied.

Joxer turned Sugar in the voice's direction and they saw that Xena and Eve were

standing a short distance away from them. Xena gazed at them calmly with a

raised eyebrow as Eve ran over to Joxer, giggling. "Wait a second, Evie," Joxer

said as he helped Gabrielle get down from Sugar. He watched as Gabrielle hurried

over to Xena with a smile on his face.

"Gabrielle, why are you two here?" Xena asked quietly as Joxer took Eve's

outstretched hand and walked over to the two women.

"Because like Joxer said to me, our family isn't complete without you and Eve,"

Gabrielle explained.

Xena looked at Gabrielle first then at Joxer, who shrugged his shoulders and

scratched the back of his neck as he gave her a goofy smile. "You big doofus,"

she said with genuine affection in her voice. She then reached out and the three

adults shared a group hug. Eve joined in, enthusiastically throwing her arms

around Xena's legs, making everyone laugh.

"So, where to now?" Xena asked them when they broke the embrace.

"To see Jett so he can meet the twins," replied Joxer.

Gabrielle and Xena both gave him a look. "Joxer, if you think I'm taking our

babies to Maramis prison, you're sadly mistaken."

"But Gabrielle, Jett has the right to see them! It's not his fau... " Joxer

stopped his protests at the look they both gave him and his shoulders slumped

down. "Okay, so it is his fault, but he's my brother," he mumbled unhappily as

he lowered his head.

Gabrielle reached out and lifted Joxer's chin so that she could look into her

husband's sad brown eyes. "I know that you want him to see them and I wish it

was possible, but... Tell you what. If something can be worked out without us

going to the prison, then Jett can see them."

Joxer hugged Gabrielle. "Thanks, sweetheart. I'll find a way."

Gabrielle smiled as she returned the hug. "I know you will, honey. But in the

meantime, let's go before it's too dark to travel."

"I agree," Xena said with a nod.

With those words, the group moved off to their next adventure.

The End


End file.
